Bungou Stray Dogs Oneshots
by Sekata
Summary: This is just a little cute oneshot series for our favorite characters. If you want to request anything, feedback would be nice and a prompt to write. I totally need ideas for this series
1. Osamu Dazai Part 1

I just finished translating that part into english and it is NOT beta readed. So if it's bad.. I apologize. But I hope you enjoy this first part, since I really hope I didn't messed up Dazai's personality xD  
It was not that easy to write him, but I hope it's not that bad! But enough talk, here is your first part of BSD's very first Reader Insert..~

—–  
 **The afternoon sun relentlessly beat down on the battered bodies of all people, who had to work during this heat wave. Atsushi and you were not spared.**

 **Once again, you two were sent for errands to help everyone in the Armed Detective Company. "Doesn't it annoy you, always being the fool for everyone?" you asked, catching Atsushi off guard, because he stopped and looked at you, blinking. "Why should it annoy me [Y/N] -chan? I am happy when I am useful and repay what I owe them. " the man tiger smiled.**

 **You sighed, because you expected that sort of answer. "Well, at least you are not as weird as the others." you told him as joke. Of course you loved everyone from the Agency. Especially one certain suicide maniac..**

 **Atsushi chuckled lightly as you both continued your way. "Thanks. But the others are not that bad, you know. I guess you just have to get used to.."**

 **"AAAAAH!"**

 **You stopped in your tracks, when you heard a woman's screaming. Atsushi looked at you, before you nodded and head in the direction of the sound.**

 **As you arrived, your faces fell and Atsushi facepalmed in embarrasment. "Not again.."**

 **Osamu Dazai, the one and only suicide maniac in person, was holding hands of a stranger and instistingly staring into her eyes, caused her to scream in fear. "No need to be afraid my fair lady. I just wanted to ask.. Do you honor me and kill yourself with me? A romantic double suicide like Romeo and Juliet!" Dazai spoke proudly with his deep voice.**

 **This poor woman was totally all at sea and tried to free herself from his grip.**

 **Suddenly a shoe went flying and hit Dazai's head. He growled and loose his grip, before he bent to the shoe and turned to you. "That is not very nice to throw shoes at people [Name]-chan. Could it be.. that you are jealous because I didn't asked you~?" he asked with is usual smile. You blushed before you turned your head away from him. "Surely not. But you are supposed to work and not harassing women." you told him.**

 **Meanwhile, Atsushi was beside the woman and bowed. "Sumimasen miss. This man just escaped from a psychiatric hospital. We just bring him back now."**

 **"Oi? What do you mean by psychia..mhmpf!" You stopped Dazai's objections by putting your other shoe in his mouth. "Shut up now and apologize!"**

 **"Mhmpfrry" (I am sorry)**

 **After the woman was calmed down, Atsushi turned to Dazai and you. He already sensed some strong feelings between you. But the good guy he was, he totally didn't intervened. Eventually he got a bit nervous after an uncomfortable silence. "Well.." Atsushi began and scratched the back of his head. "I don't need help with the errands that are left. So would you please take care of Dazai-kun? Or should I say.. would you protect the female population from him?" Atsushi said and chuckled as Dazai shot him a death glare.**

 **You smiled. "Of course. See you at the Agency then." You bid him farewell before you turned once more to Dazai. "Well about you, mister. Behave yourself. The Agency inundated with complaints from women because of you."**

 **Dazai blinked innocently and tilted his head. "Aw, don't give me such a taunting look [Y/n]-chan. You know me, don't you?" he chuckled and patted your head.**

 **"That's the point.. that I know you." you sighed and began to walk beside him.**

 **The river could be seen during your walk and you noticed the sun was already begin to set. You couldn't believe how fast the day just went without noticing.**

 **There was a uncomfortable silence between both of you. You wanted to say so much things, but were somehow unable to find the right words. Dazai watched you from the corner of his eye. He was just a mysterious enigma and even the dumbest should be aware, that Dazai is much more serious than he tried to be. But that only was one of the many things you were infatuated when you were with him.**

 **"You want to ask me something, don't you?" Dazai spoke. You froze as you felt his arm around your back. He usually wasn't that intimate, not that you minded he was actually.**

 **"Uhm.. Dazai-kun.. I just wonder.. Why are you so obsessed with your own death..? Don't you have a bit joy of living?" you timidly asked him.**

 **Dazai chuckled before he burst into laughter. "Oh, [Y/n]-chan you just sound like Atsushi-kun right now. I always dreamed of a perfect suicide, but actually.. I have no single clue why. I guess I am just some weirdo you shouldn't be involved with~" he teased while he still watched your reactions.**

 **You didn't even tried to understand him, because you knew too well, that nobody was able to see through him. Not even Ranpo.**

 **After a few minutes of silence, you stopped again. Dazai, still with his arm around you, stopped walking as well and wondered. "What's the matter?" he asked lightly confused. Your eyes became an ominous shine as you stared in Dazai's serious face.**

 **"I just have got an idea~" you murmured before you took Dazai's hand and pulled him with you.**

 **"[Y/n]-chan you'll rip off my hand! Besides.. that is not the way to the Agency! Where are we going? Hey, are you listening? What are you up to?" Dazai asked puzzled. Sometimes you were just a mystery by yourself.**

 **You stopped in your tracks and turned to him, smiling. „You will see…"**

 **To be continued~**


	2. Osamu Dazai Part 2

You remained silent as you dragged Dazai through the town. He didn't fended your grip, because he trusted you.

Even he didn't know what was that about, he didn't complained the fact, that Yukichi would be angry when you both disappear the whole time without saying anything.

"Here we are." you exclaimed amused after you stopped. Dazai blinked and watched the crowd-filled entry of the town fair. "Ano.. don't you think we are a bit too old for that?" he asked and watched the young kids running to the rides.

"You should talk! Who is the one with the childish rock-paper-scissors competitions against Kunikida-kun?" you teased him. "That's not childish~ Besides I don't even have money." he sighed and shook his head.

You merely giggled. "Leave this to me. Kunikida-kun shouldn't let his bank card unattended~"

Dazai chuckled lightly. "He is going to kill you" he said amused and seemed in a better mood now. "I know, but it was worth it." you smirked and payed for both of you.

"Okay, where to first?" you asked him after you walked for a few minutes. "I am hungry."he groaned as you facepalmed. "That figures. Alright then let's eat first."

Almost reflexive he grabbed your hand as you walked. You blinked surprised at his actions, but he only shot you his signature smile. "Let's hold hands to prevent to get lost in this crowd." he told you and squeezed your hand. A light blush crosses your cheek and you squeezed his hand back, which caused Dazai's smile to grow. It wasn't long before you found a booth that sells his favorite snacks – Tamagogani – fried crabs.

"I want to have three servings please." he ordered. You wondered who the third portion was for , but immediately facepalmed after Dazai continued to talk. "As for the pretty lady beside me one portion if she want~"

"Greedy pig~" you hissed after you found a seat across from him and looked at the whole plate of food. Dazai chuckled and began to eat without saying anything.

"Tasty." he murmured every now and then between bites. You just shook your head before you started to eat too. "You know, you have still to explain why we are here. I don't think it was a spontanous idea, was it? What's the deal?" Dazai asked while he absentmindedly chewed on a crab leg.

"Could you please stop questioning everything?" Let's just hang out today. Port Mafia and The Guild are not existent today. As well the Agency. Let's just have fun." you answered, leaving Dazai more puzzled than before.

Well, much time for you to enjoy the day wasn't left, because it was pretty late. The sun was set in a few minutes and you just wanted to watch it from a very good location. What would be better than on the highest point of a Ferry Wheel?

You didn't even waited until Dazai was finished with eating, as you dragged him in the gondula while he was just chewing the last bit of his crabs.

"Well, who's now childish?" Dazai asked with a grin, as you sat across from him to look out the window. You just smiled. "Whats wrong with being a little romantic?" you asked quietly and waited for the Ferris Wheel to move.

When your gondula reached the top, the Ferris Wheel stood still a few minutes, so people could enjoy the view. Just in time, the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the quaint red was replaced by darker night colors.

You smiled while watching the whole scenery until you felt the gaze of someone. You turned your head to Dazai, who was staring at you with a stern look. "You look thought-provoking. What's in your mind?" he asked and took your hands. His voice was soft and worried. He totally changed from his attitude earlier.

After staring back what seems like eternity, you sighed. „It's nothing. Just.. I wish we could be like this forever. This is such a peaceful day, that it makes me sad to think about it. Our life could end every day and sometimes.. I wish I had a plain life without war or anything. That I could wake up everyday with a smile on my face and seeing my friends in no harm. I wonder, how long our time on this planet will last. Because of that, I want to enjoy every single day with my friends from the Agency."

Dazai remained completely silent during your speech. He didn't knew that you had such serious thoughts and worries. Slowly, he pressed your hands in front of his lips and began to kiss your fingers. ""It's unusual of you to worry about such things, (Y/N)-chan" ." he spoke between kisses. You blushed madly because of his actions and gulped down your nervousness.

"Nobody can say, what happens tomorrow. So.. live everyday as it would be your last~" he finished and smiled. "It's strange to hear those words from you mister suicide." you chuckled and stared in Dazai's amused laughing.

"Though, I wonder you don't offer me to jump out of the gondula with you." you whispered. "A splendid idea [Y/n]-chan. But.. I am afraid there is a problem." he stopped his sentence and pulled you in his lap. "I don't want you to get hurt or anything~" he breathed near your ear making you shiver. His grin widened when he noticed that you got a firm hold onto his jacket. "O..Osamu-kun.."

The next moment seemed frozen, when both of you looked intensely at each other. Without noticing your faces came closer until your lips almost met. Dazai was about to kiss you, when the gondula swung a bit heavily before the Ferris Wheel moved again. Dazai lost his balance and you both fell from his seat.

You blinked in confusion after you found yourself on the bottom, while Dazai still hovered over you and sulked. "Why now~" he growled and waited, until the ride was over. Right after the gondula opened, he walked straight to the booth to punish employee that ruined the moment. You followed him quietly to prevent the worst.

Both of you stopped in your tracks, when you saw familiar figure near the booth. This blonde man was stomping impatiently with his foot and seemed angry. "Kunikida-kun.. How do he know that we are here?" you asked and hid yourself behind Dazai. "This guy seems to have a 'Dazai-Radar'.. Oi, Kunikida-kun~", Dazai chuckled and waved his hand.

"I never thought someone lame as you would be on a fun place like this~" he teased. Doppo growled and stomped to you. "SHUT UP. WHERE IS [Y/N]? More important.. Where the hell is my bank card?" he hissed. "Oh-oh.. He is really pissed.." you sighed and gulped. You are in trouble.

Dazai looked behind to you and stopped Doppo. "Calm down dude. Here you go. I took it, because I wanted to surprise [Y/n]-chan for a fun day, because she's working so much." he grinned and winked. You stood there, mouth agape to the bank card Dazai was holding and searched your pockets. /when did he steal them from me? ? Sneaky bastard../ you thought with a smile.

Doppo was not happy about this and seized him by his collar. "I get sick of you and what you do with my money. You pay me back every single Yen. Understood?" Doppo asked while he shook his partner. Dazai grinned lightly and nodded. "Of course, Kunikida-kun~"

A few people began to stare at the three of you, so the blonde detective let Dazai go and adjusted his vest. "Well, uhm I am sorry for the aspersions [Y/n]" he murmured and headed back to the Agency. At least you couldn't do anything bad without money. After Doppo was out of sight, Dazai let out a sigh. "We have to get him a girlfriend that makes him a bit..more relaxed." he said like he was serious.

You let out a small laugh, before you hugged him. "Thanks a lot. Why do you took the blame?" you asked. Dazai was grinning and put his finger under your chin, tilting your head up. "What do you think [Y/n]? The same reason I never asked you, to kill yourself with me~" he whispered before he closed the distance between your lips and kissed you full heartedly on your lips.

Your eyes closed tight shut and you put your arms around his neck, kissing him back. Dazai put his arms around your hips, deepening the kiss.

After what seemed likes minutes, he rested his forehead against yours. "I had plenty of fun today. I never felt that alive in my entire life. Thank you." he said before placing another short kiss on your lips. You smiled and stroked his cheek.

„Do you still want to kill yourself? Wouldn't it be better to.. have fun everyday with me?" you asked without noticing that your question may sound a bit wrong. Dazai's grin grew wider and you blushed several decades of red. "No! No, I didn't mean it in that way.. I.. I..", you stuttered out in embarrassment.

Once again he shut you up with his lips on yours, while he caressed your sides. "Well, if I had to choose between such a seductive choice, I would be an idiot to kill myself now." he chuckled, that became a full joyed laugh after he got hit on the back of his head.

„You are such an idiot. But nevertheless I love you."

„I love you too, [Y/n]-chan. As long as I live."

And thanks to you, that will be a very long time.

END

EXTENDED ENDING

Ranpo sat around the big table in the Agency, bored and fiddled with his head. "Got nothing to do?" Yukichi asked with a raised eyebrow. Ranpo let out a yawn and shook his head no. After that, the door opened and revealed Dazai and you, who greeted your friends with a pleased smile.

"Do you really have to show up after you had sex? I hope you use protection at least." Ranpo said, leaving everyone dumbfounded until a shoe flew in his direction.

"How the hell does he know that every time?" you grumbled embarrassed. Shortly after your sentence you were pulled into a strong chest as Dazai laid his head on your shoulder. "I guess he can simply recognize a satiesfied woman. I am a pretty good lover after all. Am I right, Ranpo?" Dazai asked with a wide grin.

Ranpo just merely grinned and put his hands behind his head. "I would rather say, I clearly see the disappointment of a sexual frustrated woman after her expectations are not fulfilled again."

"NO LONGER HUMAN!"

"Oh, you call your techniques in bed like this? Nice term for 'not existent'" Ranpo laughed and the chaos was perfect before everyone bursted out in laughter.

It was days like these, that made you never regret your decision to join this Jerks Agency.  
And hell you loved it.


	3. Atsushi Nakajima Drabble

"TEA AND RICE TOGETHER!"

"NO! Tea and rice separately!"

"That's ridiculus [Y/n]-chan. Tea and rice together make a perfect mix for breakfast!"

"Aaaah Atsushi-kun you're wrong!"

It was your everyday fight before you go to work. Atsushi and you lived together for two months now and you loved to fight with the cute man-tiger, because you'll end up cuddling.

Suddenly he grabbed you and kissed your lips forcefully. After he left you speechless, he grinned. "See? The kiss was tasty with rice and tea~ Oh..sorry, my bad. That was you."  
You just blushed at this. "A..Atsushi-kun!"

He was right.


	4. Chuuya Nakahara

Elise sat in Ougai's office and drew something on a paper. Ougai browsed through a file he hold and grinned. "Oh, well. That's interesting. Chuuya, could you tell [Y/n]-chan to come here? I have a mission for her." he spoke calmly and turned to his best man, Chuuya Nakahara. "Certainly, boss."

The little girl watched Chuuya leave and turned her head to Ougai. "Why do you always send the others to missions? It's sooooo boring, I could die! Can I go on this mission, pretty please?" she pleaded with teary eyes. Ougai shook his head and patted her head. "Believe me Elise. That mission is not suited for you~"

Chuuya went through the corridors of Port Mafia's mansion until he reached your room. You two got along very well since you were both sent on missions together after Dazai left for unknown reasons. That's the reason he wondered why the boss wants you to go alone. You hadn't any ability to defend yourself at all.  
At least.. everyone thought you hadn't.

As he was at your door, he froze because he heard a voice and music. "She's listening music? Humpf, this is the mafia, not some opera." he mumbled and opened your door without knocking.

Kimi ni aete, ureshikatta...

I was happy meeting you

Tsunaida te ga, hokoridatta,

And proud of our holding hands,

Ima wa, betsubetsu no sora, miagete itemo,

Even though we look up to different skies now,

Hora, arukeru...hitori demo...  
See? I can walk on my own now...

Chuuya listened until your song ended. Though he would never admit it, he loved music and your voice and didn't wanted to disturb and waited until you finished.

He cleared his throat to alert you his presence. You startled and turned around. "Chuuya-kun, what do you want?" you asked because you knew he would never visit you without a reason. He tugged at his fancy hat and collected his words before he began to speak. "Our boss has a mission for you and want to see you now." he spoke calmly, watching you let out a deep sigh. "Oh well, he could give me a damn break you know after we had that much trouble with that detective idiots." you whined and followed him to Ougais office.

"Ah~ [Y/n]-chan, good to see you. Take a seat please. I have to discuss something with you dear." he grinned and motioned to a seat across his desk. You obeyed and sat down, while Chuuya stood beside you with crossed arms. "Yes?" his grin made you uneasy because it never meant anything good.

"Well, last recordings regarding The Guild.. It seems the male members enjoy themselves in Shimabara recently." he explained and handed you the file he was holding. Your brow twitched as you stare at your boss. "Oh great, they are not only rich bastards, they are perverted too. So.. what have we to do with their.. doings in the red light district?" you asked. Chuuya laid his hand on your shoulder and whispered something. "I'm afraid he wants you to go undercover as prostitute and infiltrate them."

You chuckled lightly. "That was a good joke, Chuuya-kun." Ougai sighed. "He is not joking [Y/n]-chan."

„WHAT?!"

Your indignant scream made Elise jump in fear as she dropped her crayon and blinked in your direction. "Calm down please. It's a serious mission. You are not supposed to have fun. We will take care of everything that your 'customers' will only be our men. But in the meantime you can look over the other rooms and watch them. If possible, eliminate them when they're not expecting anything." your boss told you.

"Well, is there any reason for me to do this mission? Why don't you send Higuchi or Gin?" you asked. You definitively DIDN'T wanted to be an undercover courtesan of Shimabara. "Unfortunately Higuchi is well-known among The Guild. As for Gin.. she is not qualified for this sort of mission." Ougai spoke and you had no other choice to gave up. "..Fine."

A big and amused smile was written in your boss' face. "I just knew I can rely on you." he laughed while Elise continued to draw in her book.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There you were. Before the gates of the red-light district, Shimabara. Next to you stand Ougai, who wanted to present you to one of the madams. Of course he chuckled every now and then. "You'll prefered Chuuya as your company, right?" he asked. To be truth it was no secret in the whole Port Mafia, that you had special feelings for him. At least everyone except Akutagawa and Chuuya himself.

"No, I would prefer to abandon this mission now." you answered truthfully as he led you to backroom. Other courtesans watched you suspicious as you met with the madam.

"Ah, so this is the new girl?" the older female asked. She was smoking a long pipe and her hair was tied up in a low ponytail. "That's right madam Saeko. This is [Y/n] and she'll enrich your business." Ougai smiled and turned to you. You had make up and were dressed like an elegant geisha. Even your best friend Higuchi didn't recognised you at first.

Saeko walked over to you and surveyed you closely. "Hmm.." she put her hand under your chin and turned your head in both left and right. "Pretty face." she said lowly. You had to pull yourself together, but your patience immediately got lost, as Saeko suddely put her hand on your breast. "They're firm and let grab with good force. Splendid."

A slight blush crept your cheeks and you just hoped she will be finished soon. At least it couldn't get worse, right?  
Wrong.

"IIIIEK?!" Even Ougai turned his red faces away as Saeko put her hand beneath your obi and disappeared into your panties. "Her work tools feels new and unused. That means the first client will pay well." the madam grinned. She seemed to be satisfied with you. On the other hand you were close to rampage and kill everyone, if Ougai didn't got hold on you. This mission really sucks even it has not begun yet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Today was your first 'night' at your new work and you felt somewhat uneasy. You were afraid, that the Port Mafia wasn't able to buy your full time. So you got nervous as you waited. Sure, you were able to defend yourself in emergency but you weren't allowed to. That would ruin the mission.

It was 07:00 pm and your 'client' should arrive soon and 'deflower' you, that's what Saeko told you. A virgin courtesan seemed something special among the men in this area. You waited, until you heard a rage of turbulence from the reception.

Curious, you walked down the stairs and searched for the source. You blinked in surprise when you saw Chuuya who stomped his foot angrily. "I have an appointment with a courtesan, like I told you before." he hissed annoyed. The woman behind the desk just laughed in amusement. "I don't think so boy. You have to be at least 18 years old to be here. Go home and grow some pupic hair down there." taunted the woman.

Chuuya just was about to rage..

"My, my. That is not a way to treat my customer." you spoke and put your arms around his shoulders from behind. "He may not look like it, but he is already 22." you chuckled and tried to calm down your short crush. The receptionist just raised a brow. "Never ever. He must avoid his growth spurt during his puberty."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chuuya growled, but you took him by his coat and dragged him to your room. "Just stop making such a fuss." you sighed and threw him in your room. His temper was really annoying sometimes, but he was just cute. But your mission almost failed, if a Guild member had seen him.

"Whatever. I hope you don't expect any results yet. It's my first day you know and I didn't had any chances to discover something." you murmed and let your hand slide over the fabric of your work kimono. "No, that's not the reason why I am here. Today I am your first client." he explained. You chuckled lightly. „I see. Ougai ordered you." you mused, because you didn't thought he would ever be here on his own will.  
Chuuya remained silent before he light a cigarette. "Nope." re replied calmly. Though he would never admit it, but he hated the idea that you sell your body to other men. Even it was a mission. Nobody was sure that you can avoid stranger clients or worse – Guild Members like Fitzgerald.

There was a moment of silence, until you dragged Chuuya to your bed. His cigarette almost fell out of his mouth in shock at your actions. "What.. are you doing?" he asked dumbfounded as you took his cigarette and threw it out of the window that was near your bed. "Sometimes I hear other courtesans walking past my room and it seems they check out that everyone's doing their job. We would make ourselfes suspicious if we don't pretend to do something." you whispered. Chuuya's body went stiff and gulped. "B..But.." he stammered and was lost for words. He immediately froze when he felt your legs around his hips. His cheeks were red and he tried to remain his composure but he was just a man.

His blush deepens when he heard you moan his name. Though you remained motionless beneath the embrace and pretended to go full force with hitting the edge of the bed.

Chuuya sighed before he turned the tables and growled lowly in a sexy voice. You stopped your actions and blushed madle after hearing such sounds from him. He chuckled and grinded against your clothes womanhood earning a real moan from you. "What's the matter? You are the one who started this anyway." Chuuya grinned. "And I don't like being dominated you know~" he breathed against your ear, making you shiver in delight. "I.. know.."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
After Chuuya was gone (nothing serious happened between you, he was just teasing you, sorry :p) you sat on your bed and placed your hand on your chest over your heart. Why did you pretended this sexual meeting anyway? It wasn't true, that the other courtesans really check out the other ones. You just thought they would, but you didn't mind that night at all. "Oh boy.." you sighed and let yourself fall on the cheets. "But.. he seemed to like it and turned the tables. Maybe..he likes me too? .. Nonsense, stop dreaming [Y/n]. There is no time and place for romantic in the mafia." After this words you fell asleep and hoped this mission will end soon.

The days after that night went by uneventful. You saw a glimpse of members from The Guild every now and then but you failed to eliminate them. Some other courtesans caught you when you tried to follow them and so you had to be cautious. As for your customers, you never had any problems because all of them were your mates from Port Mafia.

But this day changed everything. Nobody came to see you. Your door slid open and Saeko stand before you. "There you are. Move your lazy ass to the reception. Now." she spoke coldly and left you. You hated her, because she always had a bad mood and was annoying.

Though you had to obey and followed her down the stairs. Before the desk were some men, but they didn't seem normal customers. They were Guild members, you were sure. "That is our newest courtesan, sir." You clenched your fists the moment you recognized the arrogant blonde man who was grinning at you. You saw his picture in the file you got from Ougai. It was Francis Scott Key Fitzergald, the founder from The Guild. "Oh, such a young beauty. Perfect. I will take care of her then." he licked his lips and you shuddered in disgust.

He tried to grab your wrist, but you avoided any contact. "Uhm, to be honest.. I am already set aside for someone." You just hoped he would buy that, but sadly.. Fitzgerald got mad and grabbed your wrist painfully.

"I don't care. I just paid for you and now I want to have some fun. A 'No' is no answer for me." he hissed and pushed you against a wall. "Leave me alone, dumb asshole!" This mission failed the moment you yelled those words, but you didn't cared at all. "Watch your tongue, wench!"

As Fitzgerald was about to hit you with his strengh, he froze. You shuddered when you felt a frightening aura surrounding the whole area. "Let. Her. go. NOW." This voice.. It was Chuuya.

Fitzgerald grinned amused. "Nakahara, Chuuya. What a nice surprise to see someone like you on a place like this. Did you get lost, mafia trash?" Chuuya looked really pissed and he just opened his mouth.

" O, _Grantors of Dark Disgrace..."_

" _NO CHUUYA-KUN! Dazai's not here anymore to nullify your abilty! If you use Corruption right now, you are going to.." you didn't even dared to end this sentence, because his true abilty was able to kill him after his raging. He can't control this." Don't wake me.." he didn't paid attention to you._

 _You had no other choice.._

 _Right before Chuuya could end his chant, a very loud and acute cry was heard. Everyone had to cover their ears, even Chuuya and Fitzgerald._

 _You panted after your cry ended. Last Man Standing.. Your Abilty you never wanted to use, because it attacks your vocal cords and make you mute for the rest of your life._

 _You took advantage of the situation and escaped with Chuuya, who was dumbfounded about your sectret. But for now you had to meet with Ougai and tell him what happened. The mission failed._

 _"Wait.. You are an ability user?" Chuuya asked, after you made sure to be safe. "That's not the topic Chuuya. You just failed our mission. Why did you do that?"_

 _"Are you fucking kidding me [Y/n]-chan? Would you rather be raped by him?" he asked angry with clenched fists. "No.. But.." you began and looked at the ground. "The mission was important.. So.. being raped would be a low price I guess."_

 _"Tch." he hissed and looked at you. "I rather kill everyone and stand against everything before I let you go to such a hell again." You froze after hearing his words. That was not the Chuuya you used to know. „But.."_

 _Chuuya lost his last drop of patience, as he grabbed you and pushed you against a wall. "You are not the smartest, are you? Just how obvious do I need to be until you understand my feelings? Besides.. Nobody has the right of touching you like this.. I will never accept any other man on your side." he said and smashed his lips in a heated kiss against yours. You were unable to move and tried to relax under his pressure._

 _After he noticed, you didn't kissed him back, he pulled back and looked at you with a beaten and painful grin. "I am sorry. I just had to know, that this feelings are not mutial." he spoke and turned away from you. You blinked, before you grabbed his hand and pulled him back for a second kiss. This time it was Chuuya, who didn't expected this und you both fell to the ground. His hands stroked your sides, while he deepend the kiss, begging for entrance with his tongue._

 _You decided to grant him access and kissed him with all your heart until you were in need for oxygen. You pulled away und looked in each other eyes. "Well, I thought you are the master of gravitation. So why are we lying on the ground like paralysed black shags~?" you teased him. Chuuya chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe because in this position it's easier to.. shag~" You blushed madly at this sexual innuendo and smiled. "Idiot."_

 _"Come to think about it.. I paid fully for your service but never got satisfied~"_

 _" CHUUYA...! …"_

 _END_

 _EXTENDED ENDING_

" _...Does anyone can tell me WHY THE HELL we are supposed to be on a wedding for Port Mafia members?" Kunikida asked with a grumpy face. Atsushi laughed and looked around. "Well, Dazai-san is the groomsman because he was Chuuya-kun's partner in crime. They invited us because we are his friends." the man tiger explained. "Tse."_

 _During your wedding ceremony there was a comfortable silence and the cheers at the rice throwing were loud. You snickered and looked at your newly wed husband. "Say, how did you managed to find a smoking in your size?" you asked with a teasing voice because you knew he hates is size."Dazai found the smoking for me. He can be useful sometimes." Chuuya replied, he was just too happy to get mad. At least until.._

„ _Wow, that was kind of you Dazai-san. Where did you find this smoking?" you asked._

 _"Children's carnival~" Dazai chirped amused, before he got strangled by Chuuya. "BASTARD!"_

" _Why? The smoking suits well, right?"_

 _.. Well.. seems that nothing stands in the way anymore for a happy life._


	5. Ryunosuke Akutagawa

"You didn't have this bruise yesterday. [Y/n].. Senpai did this, didn't he?" Higuchi's worried words hit deaf ears as you walked past her after a mission you had with Akutagawa. She was right. Once again you went far beyond your limits of taking care of him and got punished. Though you knew he didn't do this on purpose or because he hated you. He just couldn't help, because you never learned otherwise.

Higuchi and you had one thing in common. Akutagawa was your first priority. But for you, he was someone special and your feelings for him made you go far more into his personal space than Higuchi would ever would dare to. Of course, he was the "heartless dog" and pushed you away, hating the affection, but that never stopped you to fully trust him and would give your life for him if you had to. Why? Because you knew him better than anyone else.

[Flashback]

"You little, desolate brat! It would be better scum like you end up in the gotter, so our town can be cleansed from people like you!" a man who run after you, hissed. You were a 10 year old little girl and you stole bread from a bakery. But it wasn't for you, even if you were on the edge of starvation. The food was for a boy you knew. He was sickly and weak and you took care for him. But this time, the baker caught you and treatened you with a broom.

He cornered you and raised his weapon. "I will show you some respect" he yelled at you. You shut your eyes and waited for the painful impact, hoping he'll end it soon. Just then you heard a familar coughing and someone getting hit. You opened your eyes and saw the boy before you, who took the blows for you. "R..Ryunosuke-kun.." you mumbled after he broke down in your arms. "Idiot! What are you doing here?" your tears streamed down your face and hit his blood-stained forehead. Akutagawa looked at you and turned his head the other way. "I just told you.. just stop stealing food. We don't need that stinky stuff from the rich." he mumbled before he lost his conscience. You held him tightly and cried a bit more. "I did it for YOU damn it.."

[End of Flashback]

That was 9 years ago. Now, that you both are in the Port Mafia, your life changed drastically. Though you remained the same gentle and empathic person you used to be. Akutagawa was the one, who changed completely. He got cold, reckless and unable to show any emotions anymore. Becoming the heartless dog of the mafia, a ruthless killer. That was his fate. And you hated his fate.

There was a meeting at the moment and Ougai gave out missions. You looked around. He wasn't here. That was nothing new to be honest, because Akutagawa always got his missions via phone. But this time Ougai turned to you and gave you a mission for you and him: In an abandoned village, far away from civilisation, members of the Guild were spotted. Mark Twain and Herman Melville. They probably wanted to build up a hidden basement and you had to surprise them and kill them with no mercy.

After the meeting, you walked around the floors heading to Akutagawa's room. His room was separate from all the others in the living area. It seems he wanted to bring his social contacts down to zero.

As you reached his room you didn't hesitate to open the door and enter. A big mistake, you realized too late. His room was completely stricted of visiting without knocking and telling who you are.

Rashomon flies in your direction, ready to devour you with his maw. "Senpai, stop! It's me!" you yelled and Rashomon stopped millimeters before you, leaving you having an almost massive heart attack. [Y/n].." his deep voice caused a shiver to run down your spine. "Just knock next time." he mumbled and looked out of the window. "I will.." you answered and tried to remember why you even came to his room at all.

"We have a new mission?"

"Y..Yeah.. How do you can tell?"

"You never visit me without reason."

"..."

His words hurt you, because it was not your fault, that he hated social interactions. He was a lonely wolf and probably the loneliest human on earth. Not that that can't be changed though. "No, I.." again you were at a loss for words. A heavy coughing alerted you and you were instantly by his side. "It gets worse.. Should I get you a doct-" he cut you off with a push against his bed. You fell on the hardened matress and noticed that it never got fluffed up. He never let anyone in his room and it seemed he didn't care about his room either. „I am fine! I don't need your pity!" he hissed lowly.

After he watched you for a moment, he sat beside you on the bed. That was his way to show you his acceptance of you being by his side, even if he was rough sometimes. You weren't mad at him, because you knew how hard it was for him to show his feelings. Despite his cold nature, you never gave up on reaching his heart someday. "I just don't like it being treated like an ill child." he spoke after a short pause. "I'm sorry.." you whispered and looked at him, apologizing. Akutagawa stared back at you before his head sunk low and he stood up. "Let's head out for the mission" You just sighed. It didn't slip your notice that he barely looked at you lately. He just avoided your eyes and it pained you.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

During your way to the village, there was silence between the two of you. You never talked much to each other and even Higuchi had more conversations with him. It was so frustrating, that your feelings for him were far beyond sympathy and you just felt weak and helpless that you weren't able to help him escape the darkness of his mind. "If you want to survive.. you should never let your guard down." his voice ended your thoughts and you looked at him puzzled. Maybe he really cared for you? You smiled and walked a bit closer to him. "I will. But I can't sense any other strong entities anywhere." you explained. Your ability was a sort of an aura that emitted a radar that can sense other ability users within a 5-mile radius. If anyone from The Guild where near, you would sense them.

When you reached the village, it was already dark. The village seemed abandoned for a long time, the fields were dry, everything was in ruins and not a single sound was heard. The perfect place for a hidden basement. But it seemed your targets were on a mission by themselves. Instead of looking for them without knowing their whereabouts, you decided to wait until they are back and sneak attack them.

A cold breeze left you shuddering and the little campfire was the only light and heat source. Rashomon was like a mist over the two of you in order to hide the smoke and light and cover your hiding spot. Only Akutagawa sat near the campfire and looked into the flames. You sat a few meters away in the direction of the open field. Of course you didn't want to get attacked when you least expect it. Guild members were smart. There was a possibilty that they saw right through your ability and managed to trick you.

You rubbed your arms to try to warm yourself. That wasn't enough so you curled up in a ball. A shadow wiggled on the ground in your direction, but you failed to notice it. At least until you got wrapped in a shadow and were pulled against Akutagawa. You blinked in surprise and saw Rashomon disappearing in his jacket. "It has a mind on its own. Nevermind it." Akutagawa mumbled but you knew he was lying. Rashomon never acted on its own. That means Akutagawa was worried about you. You smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "Thanks, Rashomon."

Akutagawa froze in shock at your actions and wanted to push you away. He stopped and simply watched you. These feelings he got when he saw you.. What was the meaning of this? He didn't understad. No, he was not interested in understanding them. The mission was his first priority and it would be unconvenient if you got sick, so he told himself to keep you warm in order to prevent that.

At first, he was hesitant and cautious, almost mechanic as he put his arm slowly around you. You didn't expect him to do anything like this and winced. His gaze was saying 'Don't say a word' so you nodded in understanding and remained in this hug while you both stared in the fire. Akutagawa seemed to have a soft side and you were the only one who he showed it. You were proud of this.

Time went by, minutes turned to hours and there was silence except for the flickering fire. Akutagawa didn't move an inch as you cuddled against him. That was the first time that you and him were so close to each other. In general it was his first time letting anyone close like this. He still had his inner fight about his feelings. The stronger he tried to suppress his feelings, the stronger his desire grew. He wanted to protect you, to be near you, to hold you.. Wait, what was he thinking? Maybe it was because of hid lack of sleep..

The next day approached and your heads leaned against each other while you tried to sleep. It was a peaceful morning, until you woke up and sensed a strange feeling. "Senpai, watch out!" you called out, waking Akutagawa. His eyes went wide when you pushed him aside and got hit by a bullet on your shoulder. "Oh, I missed. Just hit the girl's shoulder~" a male voice snickered. Akutagawa growled in a dangerous low voice and shot Rashomon in the voice's direction. "My, my. That's not a nice greeting for old aquaintances, is it?" the voice chuckled and summoned two puppets. "Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn!"

You took hold of your bleeding arm and tried to stop the blood from flowing. Meanwhile Akutagawa stood before you in a protecting manner and fought both puppets. Rashomon turned into a spiderweb and caught Huck & Finn. "Nice try. Do you think you have a chance against me with that little play ability?" Twain asked amused and shoot more bullets from the distance. Rashomon devoured every bullet, while the spiderweb got smaller in a try to smash the puppets.

"Well, look at this. Your shadow can handle two forms at once? Interesting but useless. Hey, Menville. Take care of the girl." Twain said and turned to his partner. Finally both showed up from their hiding place: Moby Dick, the mobile whale fortress. Moby Dick was invisible, so they weren't sensed from your ability. "Take it easy Twain. She is not dangerous. After you killed that damn dog, we can handle her later." Menville spoke and looked at you.

You didn't see it, but Akutagawa was really mad. How could they dare say something like that to you? Even death would not be enough to punish them. "Rashomon.. Speer of Demise¹.." The sky got darker and you just stood there in fear and anticipation, as you watched what happened next. You never saw this form of Rashomon before but its destruction power was overwhelming.

Rashomon's shadow turned into a gigantic speer and flew towards the floating whale fortress, destroying the big whale without trouble as if cutting butter. Akutagawa however was not finished yet.

In the exact same moment, Rashomon's other form devoured both of Twain's puppets, before it turned into a big snake and wrapped around the falling guild members.

Akutagawa walked slowly, almost provokingly, towards them, emitting a deadly aura. "Scum like you should be deleted from this world." he spoke coldly and went to end the fight.

"That's enough, isn't it?" Akutagawa froze. He knew that voice. Shortly after he heard that voice, a hand reached to his shoulder and Rashomon disappeared. You knew this ability too well. "Dazai.. What are you doing here?" you asked him. Dazai just showed his signature smile before he bent down to the unconscious guild members. "Aww, what's with this greeting [Y/n]-chan? Didn't you miss me?" he asked and smiled sweetly. Akutagawa hid you behind his back where you got hold on his jacket. "I will ask again. What. . ?" you asked again behind your senpai. Dazai chuckled. "I just heard you guys were here to fight The Guild. So.. I got worried and wanted to look after my little student. That's not forbidden, right?" Dazai asked and winked in Akutagawa's direction. Since you knew him, you never trusted this smile. "Osamu Dazai.. you'll remain a completely mystery to me." you breathed and saw that Twain and Melville woke up. "Good timing. Would you two gentlemen follow us? I have a few questions~" Dazai chirped and let Tanizaki and Kunikida take care of them as they tried to run away.

"Hey! These two are our targets! What do you think you are doing?" you yelled at him in an angry manner and walked towards Dazai, ready to punch him. Of course he was stronger than you and pushed you back, until you landed in two strong arms. "I apologize [Y/n]-chan. Our mission is to capture these guys and I am afraid I can't be considerate of you~ See ya" And before you could yell more, the Agency members were gone.

It took you a few seconds later before you realised you were still in Akutagawa's arms. Puzzled you looked up into his face and saw him staring at you. It wasn't his usual emotionless stare. He seemed.. caring and something you weren't able to point out yet.

"Senpai..?"

"...You are bleeding." he said in his deep voice. You looked at your arm and shook your head. "That's just a scratch. It doesn't even hurt. Ano.. your grip is painful though. Can you let go of me?" you asked him. "No." That was a fast reply. "What do you mean by 'No'? What's wrong with you Senpai? You're acting strange lately.." Slowly you got frightened by his behavior. "Because it's your fault." he spoke in a monotone. Now you had enough. You managed to loosen his grip and turned around.

"Why? What have I done?" you asked. Akutagawa just stared at you. He was silent and that frustrated you. "Your.. presence.. irritates me." Your heart sank. He was annoyed by you? "If you want, I can take another partner and you can get paired again with Higuchi." you said with a sad voice, but 'eeped' in surprise when he hugged you tightly. "No."

"What are you doing to me?"

"What do you mean, senpai?"

"I.. never felt like this before. What is this feeling? I.. want to be at your side, hold you, protect you.. Doing things, I don't understand either."

Your features softened. Finally you understood the situation. Slowly you reached his cheek and stroked his soft skin with your hand. "I can tell you, what this feeling is called. Love." you explained and saw him blink in irritation. "L..Love?" He was so new in that kind of stuff, it was almost cute. "Yes, love. The exact same feeling I have towards you." you spoke softly. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"How.. do people show each other this feeling?" he asked. You almost burst out into laughter. Hell, who was this Akutagawa and what did he do with your senpai? He was just so adorable right now! Almost like the innocent boy you used to knew. "Let me show you.."

Akutagawa flinched at first, when your face got closer to his. He relaxed into your touch and waited for your actions. When you laid your lips onto his, he was paralysed. This was love? That's the affection you show each other when you are in love? It felt good.. it felt way better than he ever imagined it would be. Being unsure and unused to this kind of affection he tried to kiss you back. Though he didn't knew how to move his lips correctly, he slip off your lips and kissed your jawbone accidently. A slow moan stopped him from his actions. Since he never heard such a voice from you before. "Sorry.." he said quietly because he thought he did something wrong.

You were unsure what he meant until you chuckled. He was such a cutie right now. "Don't worry about that. Kissing other spots than the lips are part of showing affections. I.. liked it..And I think we need a cram course in relationships~" you snickered while he raised his brow in irritation. "I am going to pretend this was a compliment.." he sighed. You laughed a bit louder and hugged him tightly. "Senpai, you are just too cute. I love you." Akutagawa blushed lightly, but not because of your actions. He was embarassed and felt like a complete idiot right now. He just hoped nobody would ever see him like this, except for you of course. "I am not cute.. but.. I love you too."

You could say, the members of Port Mafia were astonished, when they heard of your relationship. Especially poor Tachihara, who just opened your door in a very wrong moment, as you tried to teach your senpai the joy of love-making~

END

EXTENDED ENDING

"YOU ARE WHAT?" Akutagawa asked, his mouth agape. You sulked and punched his chest. "I am pregnant, idiot. Aren't you happy?" you asked, stroking your belly. Akutagawa blinked. "But.." he mumbled before Ougai laid his hand on his shoulder. "That means taking responsibilty young friend." he grinned. Akutagawa just growled. "BUT SHE SAID NOTHING WILL BE HAPPEN WHEN I HAVE MY EYES TIGHT SHUT!"

...

SECOND EXTENDED ENDING XD

"...It's not my fault, if you got tricked by that for the third time now." you hissed annoyed and helped your other two kids to clean the nursery.

¹Not Canon. I just made up this attack.


	6. Doppo Kunikida

Tap Tap.

Tap Tap.

"What's up Kunikida? Ants in the pants? You're making us nervous." Atsushi sighed while he was running through the room to help with the paperwork. Kunikida tapped his pen continuously on a table as if he were impatiently waiting for something. Ranpo scolded him, saying that he couldn't sleep because of the noise. "Tch." he snarled at him in annoyance before Dazai wrapped his arm around his partner's shoulder. "Don't be mean to Kunikida-kun~ He's just waiting for our sweet [Y/n], whom he fell head over heels for~"

Kunikida turned bright red, and knocked Dazai down. "Stop spouting bullshit and get back to work, you lazy shit!" he hissed angrily. Dazai snickered and grinned slyly. "What a pity. I was about to tell you how to make her yours~" Upon hearing these words, Kunikida let go of Dazai and blinked.

"You wanna tell us how to get a woman? Since when do you have experience with women?" Ranpo asked, amused. "Oh, there are many things about me that you don't know, my dear friends~" Dazai said with a hidden tone of seriousness, all the while sitting the wrong way on his chair.

"I hope this time around your advice is not only said to taunt me." Kunikida murmured and looked over to a clock. It was near the time you would arrive.

But why did you visit the Agency at all?

Well, you are a messenger of sorts from the Police Department, and delivered cases the police entrusted the Agency. Every now and then, you stopped by for a cup of coffee and some small talk with your new friends. Kunikida found himself head over heels for you in no time.

"You have to give her compliments! That's important. For example.. When she bends over, you say: 'Your butt is so gorgeous! Like a graceful unicorn~" Dazai explained. "...graceful unicorn.." Kunikida mumbled as he wrote this down in his notebook. The others tried not to burst out in laughter at this. "Kunikida-kun.. I don't think [Y/n] wants to hear those things.." Atsushi said. Kunikida glared daggers at the man tiger, causing the latter to yelp. "Don't stick your nose in this, brat. Adults are talking here." he hissed and turned back to Dazai. "Exactly! And when she appears, a suitable greeting is to slap her ass~ She likes it."

„Slap her.. isn't that called sexual harassment?" Kunikida asked, slightly disoriented. Dazai waved his hand and shook his head. "No, she's into it, you'll see."

Kenji snickered and Tanizaki sighed. Everyone wanted to warn Kunikida from following Dazai's advice, but to be honest they wanted to see your reaction..

"Konnichi-wa diligent detectives~" your happy voice echoed through their office, and you were greeted with a slight hug from Dazai. "How are you doing [Y/n]-chan? Enjoying your career training?" Dazai grinned and urged you to Kunikida's direction. "Yes it's fun. Still." you answered because he asked this question every time you visited.

"Hello Kunikida-kun." you smiled at the blond who straighted himself up. "H..Hi, [Y/n]-chan.." he mumbled and accidentally let some papers fall to the ground by his working place. "Damn it!"

"I'll help you!" you exclaimed and moved beside him. You bent over in front of him to pick up his stuff. Kunikida stared at your butt before he turned to Dazai. His partner just gave a thumbs up before Kunikida sighed and gave your butt a slight slap. You jumped in surprise and stood up. "Nani? What was that for?" you asked him. You always thought Kunikida was modest.

"Your.. butt is.. as elegant as a unicorn and.. magnificent like.. like.." he tried to find the right word and looked over at Dazai, who was holding up a picture. "..a baboon...Wait wha-"

SLAP

Kunikida was shocked to see you storm out of the office. Your hand-print was visible on his cheek and his glasses hung low on his ear. The entire office burst into laughter and Dazai even fell from his chair laughing loudly. "You did it! Man, Kunikida-kun I really fooled you!"

"KISAMA!" Kunikida yelled and began to strangle Dazai. "Calm down! Follow her and say sorry!" Atsushi said, still holding his hand before his mouth to stifle his laughter. Kunikida let out a heavy sigh, but followed you anyway. He just hoped that he would make it in time.

You went back to the police department, disappointed by Kunikida's behavior. What was that about? You liked him, you really did. But this was just something you could not quite understand. "[Y/n]! Wait!" after hearing him shout for you, you stopped in your tracks and turned around. "Listen.. I'm so sorry. I.. don't know where that came from.. I just.. just said what Dazai was telling me. He.. said you like these kind of words, so.." he stuttered out. "Eeh?! He said something like that?" you asked him puzzled, visibly at a loss. "Well.. I just wanted to ask you.. if.. you are free today.. and.. man I have absolutely no clue about asking a woman out." he sighed, embarrassed.

It took you a few seconds, until you understood what he wanted. A date. He was sort of cute, somehow. Maybe it was because he acted so different from the others - not that you minded.

"Accepted. As an apology for the slap and the.. 'compliment' you are taking me out to dinner tonight." you smiled at him, making him blush. "Great. So.. I'll come by at 06:00 pm?" he asked you in order to confirm the time. "Sounds good. Oh.. and sorry about the bitch slap." you apologized. Kunikida smiled and stroked his cheek where you slapped him. "Already forgot it. So, see you tonight?"

"I can't wait." you smiled before going back to your department. Kunikida just couldn't seem to wipe off the big grin gracing his features. When he got back, he received many looks of disbelief from the others when he told them what had happened. "She said yes? … I have to try this thing too!" Kenji grinned and looked at Yosano. "Don't you dare, unless you don't need something very important down there." Yosano hissed and motioned at Kenji's crotch with her hatchet. "Ah..well.. never mind then."

Dazai blinked. "Kunikida-kun.. do you even know how to take a woman to dinner properly?" he asked. Kunikida looked at him, sternly. There he was again. "No, but I can google it though.." he murmured and went to his laptop. "Aww, you'll find so much bullshit written in the internet! I can help you~" he chirped and positioned himself beside Kunikida. "NO! Get lost. You caused enough trouble!" Kunikida snarled at him. "Come on, Kunikida-kun~ I have great ideas for you; ones that will get you way more than just a kiss from [Y/n]-chan~ Interesting things, if you know what I mean."

Kunikida's cheeks burned from embarrassment and his glassed got fogged at the thought of doing something naughty with you. "Don't overdo it, Dazai. I don't believe you one bit." he murmured, yet found himself oddly curious as to what Dazai's advice would be this time.

Dazai grinned and laid a hand under his chin, thinking. "I'll write you a list of what you can say or do to her. Trust me, she'll fall for you so hard that she'll want to marry you in an instant~"

"...you are not kidding me this time?" Kunikida asked warily. Dazai's grin widened. "I promise~" but of course he had crossed his fingers behind his back. This little bastard.. "Alright.. but if it goes flooey, I'll kill you for sure."

"When it 'flows'... you have to put on the condom beforehand, Kunikida-kun~" Dazai snickered, before being kicked unconscious by Kunikida. The other Agency members wished him the best of luck and just hoped that he wouldn't say anything stupid from the phrases Dazai wrote in his notebook.

The hour of your date arrived. Kunikida was nervous as waited at your door. He wanted to knock, but he felt like his stomach would turn upside down the next moment. Behind his back he hid a bouquet of [favorite flowers]. You told Yosano once that you liked them, and so Kunikida got them for you.

While he was still trying to get himself to knock, he leaned against the door's wood with his forehead and sighed. What the hell was the matter with him? He wasn't like himself today. "Calm down.." he breathed out before he heard something from the other side. "Who's there?" your voice surprised him that he hit his forehead against your door when you opened it. "Itai..!" he yelled, dropping the flowers. "SHIT! FUCKING DAMN.." he cursed under his breath, before his eyes fell on you. "I mean.. Hello there, [Y/n]-chan." he said, scratching the back of his head.

You stood there for a moment, before you chuckled. "You are so chaotic, Kunikida-kun." you teased him and saw a blush arise on his cheeks in embarrassment. "I can explain.." he began. You shut him up by putting your middle – and index finger to his lips. "It's okay. I like this side of you. You seemed so brave and serious the whole time, but never relaxed. It feels good to see you like this." you told him, causing his cheeks to turn even redder. "T..Thanks?" he asked puzzled and invited you to his car, driving both of you to the restaurant.

At the restaurant you reserved a table beside a window. The view of Yokohama at night was breathtaking. At least, when you didn't think about the fact that Port Mafia does their business during night time. "What are you thinking about, Kunikida-kun?" you asked after noticing he had spaced out, digging absentmindedly into his appetizer. "Nothing special. Business." was his response. Of course, he was fucking nervous and anxious, afraid to mess up this date. Though he was already 22, he never asked a girl, that he liked, out. "Anyway, you look pretty nice today. But that doesn't mean you don't look nice every other day I didn't say this. You look always nice.. I .. I mean.." he stuttered, making you blush and chuckle at the same time. "Thank you. You look very handsome today too."

There was a comfortable silence between you two when you got your meals. Kunikida and you simply exchanged looks every now and then with a smile and enjoyed each others company. As Kunikida reached for his glass, he froze and stopped completely. "No way.." he mumbled. You wondered if he saw a ghost and turned around to what he was looking at.

Your face fell when you saw Dazai with a rope around his neck, looking around. "Ooooh Kunikida-kun and [Y/n]-chan~ What a nice coincidence to see you here." Dazai chirped and waved at you. Kunikida merely growled, annoyed. It was definitely no coincidence to see him here.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything~?" Dazai asked more than said, and sat on your table (not chair by the table, on the table itself) with a cocky smile. "You are. Now get lost." Kunikida hissed and stood up, ready to beat the shit out of his partner. "Aww, there's no reason to resort to violence. You won't let your crush get the wrong idea of you, will ya~?"

"..Crush..?!" your eyes widened in shock as Kunikida's mouth hung agape. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" What came next.. you were quite familiar with it, since you visited the Agency often. Tables went flying across the room, customers left, food fell on the floor, and both of the 22 year old detectives were lying on the ground; slogging each other as if they were little kids. And all you were doing was standing before them and repeating one word: 'Crush'

After Dazai lay - beaten up - on the ground, Kunikida raised himself and looked at you apologetically. His clothes had been blotted all over with sauces and side dishes; he sighed heavily. "I ruined this evening. I am deeply sorry [Y/n]. If you never want to see me again, I understand." he bowed and left the restaurant without even letting you utter a word.

Kunikida stopped before a well and cleaned himself up. After doing so, he fixed his glassed and sighed again. He swore to kill Dazai for sure this time. Footsteps reached his ears and he thought it was Dazai, wanting to make fun of him. He turned around and ready to blow more punches, but stopped when he saw your form. "[Y/n]-chan.." he said quietly and sat down on the edge of the well. "Kunikida-kun, you haven't ruined anything. I would be lying if I said that you weren't acting strange today. But.. I had a brief talk with Dazai earlier before I followed you." you said and saw his brow twitch. What did that idiot tell you?

"Bastard.." he mumbled. You sat beside him and took his hand in yours. "Don't worry. He didn't say anything bad. By the way.. did you know that my task, to deliver files, is only set for once in a month? Though, I visit every third day instead." you explained and looked at him. "What did you say? Why are you giving yourself more trouble than necessary?" he asked. You smiled and squeezed his hand. "Because I wanted to see you more often, Kunikida-kun."

Kunikida was speechless. His mouth was agape, he tried to say something - but the words just wouldn't come out. "Don't you get it? Our feelings are mutual~" you told him as you leaned your face closer to his. Kunikida blinked. Once. Twice. Finally he grabbed your shoulders and smashed his lips onto yours in a heated kiss. Though you expected him to do this, he wasn't able to control his strength well because you lost balance and with a splash you both landed in the fountain. Without breaking the kiss, you didn't mind the cold water either. It nice in contrast to the fiery kiss. Your hands gripped his shoulders while his hands grabbed your waist, pressing you against his body.

"You are sure you want me? Even when I made a complete idiot out of myself?" he asked with a grin. You chuckled and kissed him again. "Kunikida-kun, I don't mind you being an idiot everyday. I love you, because you are MY idiot."

"I love you too, [Y/n]-chan. Thank you for everything."

„AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~!"

„Dazai.. get the fuck out of here or I am going to drown you right here."

END

EXTENDED ENDING

"Hey, do you have a mirror in your pants? Because I can see myself in them~"

"Ano.. what are Kunikida-kun and [Y/n] doing over there?" Kenji asked and watched the both of you. You sat in Kunikida's lap as he read the phrases Dazai wrote in his notebook. "I think he's trying the pick up lines.." Atsushi said. "[Y/n] has been laughing the whole time at the lines. He thinks he's entertaining her.." Tanizaki added.

The whole agency had been trying to work, before they heard an angry yell from Kunikida, who simply yelled 'DAZAI!'

"What have I done now?" Dazai asked from his sofa where he was listening to music.

"WOULD YOU HAVE THE COURTESY TO EXPLAIN THIS ENTRY TO ME:

'Women's orgasms are divided in four types. The first is called the religious orgasm because the woman cries 'Oh god, oh god!'.

The second one is the positive orgasm and is like 'Oh yes, oh yes'.

The third one is the negative orgasm and is like 'Oh no, oh no(Don't stop)'

And the last one..the faked orgasm THAT IS LIKE: 'OH KUNIKIDA, OOOOH KUNIKIDA~'"

"Hahaha, come on Kunikida-kun, that was funny!"

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"


	7. Chuuya Nakahara 2

(For your information.. the Guild members are made by me and it's a bit.. nsfw :p)

Monday, May 02 – 1:50 pm [Armed Detective Agency]

You sat in Yukichi's office, waiting to get your new mission. The director just browsed through a file, ignoring you a while. As soon as you got tired of waiting, you slammed your hand on his desk. Yukichi looked up and raised his brow. "You may have time Director, but I don't get younger. So tell me already what I have to do, please." you spoke impatiently and crossed your arms.

The director closed the file and put it on a pile of stapled documents before he sighed. "Let me tell you one thing before hand: To succeed in this mission you have to change your .. cocky attitude." he said. "Excuse me?" you asked, feeling slightly offended. "Anyway, you have to be aware, that this mission may end up dangerous. You don't have to accept this mission, but.."

You cut him off. "Geez, just tell me already what the mission is, and don't try to avoid saying it." you sighed making Yukichi stare at you. "I want you as a spy for the guild." he told you finally. You froze and leaned back in your seat. Now you were slightly speechless. "They don't know you. You never had any business regarding our fights. So they don't relate you to us. Plus, we are going to get you into their new hideout. According to our researcher, the basement is for their newest members. And neither the Port Mafia nor the Agency have ever encountered them yet. So, I highly doubt they suspect you at all." Yukichi explained.

"I see. But what exactly are you want me to do there?" you asked. "I want you to find out the rest of Fitzgerald's plans for the war. And try to find their weak spots to take over their hideout. But.. they may be a small part of the guild, don't underestimate them. Do you think you will succeed?"

„Of course director. Easy going."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Monday, 02 – 1:55 pm [Port Mafia main hideout]

"I don't think this is a good idea, boss. The guild members aren't that dumb." Chuuya sighed and checked his clothing. He wore a white smoking with silky wristbands. Also he was not wearing his fancy hat, that made him look incredibly different, almost aristocratic. "Oh, you doubt me, Chuuya?" Mori asked amused. "Of course not. But they won't fall for it. Fitzgerald could have given them our profiles after all." he explained, feeling slightly naked without his beloved hat. Mori forbid him to wear his signature feature though.

"That may be true. But even when they know your face...~ You look so different, they'll never notice you as Nakahara Chuuya~ If they see similarities, you can still say he is your brother, but you hate Port Mafia~" Ozaki snickered, working on her hair. Chuuya sighed, heavily annoyed. "Sure, sounds completely realistic and promotes the trust." he hissed and lit a cigarette. Mori and Ozaki looked at each other, before they chuckled. To get Chuuya for this mission, was pretty hard and took time. The reason, Mori chose him was simple: Chuuya was the most reliable member of Port Mafia and his Ability was one of the strongest too. Even if the guild managed to stop his Gravity manipulation, there was still Corruption. Mori invented a tonic, that stops his raging. But, the risk after using the tonic is not harmless either, so Chuuya won't make use of it until it is really necessary.

"Let's get this shit over with.." Chuuya sighed, defeated and began head out for his mission.

Tuesday, May 03 2:42 pm [New Guild hideout]

A member of the guild, Luise Ahlborn (Ability: Every man for himself) greeted you. Of course you didn't tell her your real name, because they may know the Agency names. So came up with an alias 'Alice' (or another name you like). You hoped that would make you less suspicious.

"You'll have a talk with our commander, Lewis. But you are not going to be alone with him. We have another new member." Luise said as she led you through dark corridors. You were thinking that another member would complicate your mission, but you'd never guess how much..

"Here we are. There's the other candidate. May I introduce you? This is Mr. Leonardo. Mr. Leonardo, this is Ms. Alice. You have to wait, until Lewis may greet you." Luise said, leaving you alone to contact Lewis. Your mouth was agape and Chuuya looked at you with a shocked expression. Both of you had one or another non-friendly encounters with each other in the past. Chuuya stood up and approached you. At the same time, you both raised your arms and pointed at each other. "What are you doing here?" you asked unison.

"I asked first!" Chuuya growled, making you hiss in response. "Ladies first to get answers." you told him. He grinned and crossed his arms. "Show me a lady, then I can answer her."

A vein popped on your head and you just wanted to punch the smaller male. When you raised your hand to slap him, the door opened. "Lewis wants to meet you no~ .. What are you doing?" Luise asked, raising a brow. "Uhm.." you laughed and took a step back. Chuuya was very amused with the situation and thought that teasing you would be very fun. Since you couldn't really show your true self as long as you were on the mission.

"Oh we are old friends.. In fact, she is my ex-girlfriend. Right, ~Alice-chan?" he smirked and laid his arm around your shoulders. You snarled, almost wishing for his death. But then you grinned and thought that you could turn the tables~

"Oh, yes indeed. But then I left him, because he was always drunk and was pretty bad in bed. Brewer's droop killed our relationship~" you sang, almost burst out laughing when you noticed Chuuya was on the borderline of going ballistic.

Luise just stood there and looked between you and Chuuya. "You.. both are acting like there is still something going on between you." she said. You instantly let go of Chuuya and both of you turned in different directions.

"I bet that's what she wished!"

„I bet that's what he wished!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Some time flew by and your mission was far worse than you imagined. Not only did the guild members seem not to trust you fully, everytime you met Chuuya, you argued alot. At some point even Lewis got sick of your bickering and threatened you both to leave, when you don't get along. However you couldn't stand 10 minutes with him without teasing each other with sarcastic comments. Luise was amused by your arguing, teasing you like 'You are like an old wedded couple'

Then, Luise had an idea and locked both of you into the guild's wine cellar. She hoped that you would voice your problems with each other. If she just knew you were both from enemy organisations..

"Good job. Now we are sitting here like dumb idiots. I was so close to ending this damn mission. Thanks, dumbass." you sighed and sat on the ground with a frustrated frown. Chuuya stood against a wall with crossed arms and just shrugged. "Well, do you expect pity? I am not having fun either on this mission. In fact I'd have finished this long ago, but no. You just have to get in my way. .time." he hissed back.

You remained silent and shook your head. Honestly, you were tired of arguing with him.

"..while we have to stay here.. why not make the best of the situation?" Chuuya began and walked over to the wine bottles. You watched his every move and raised a brow, when he tossed a bottle to you. "I don't drink." you said bluntly. Chuuya chuckled and opened another bottle. "Really, you are more boring than I thought." he teased.

You sulked a bit and opened your bottle. "I am not! Dazai once said, you have no alcohol tolerance, so let's see who will be knocked out first!" you challenged him, making Chuuya's grin widen. He liked outspoken women, who just have no fear to say what they think. It was sort of refreshing.

"You are going to lose this bet, little one~"

"Hey, watch your tongue! I am taller than you!"

So you two began to deplete Lewis' wine cellar..

Several hours later. Luise came back to see if you are in good terms now. She heard laughing from the inside and smiled. Maybe you both were in a very good mood~ However her face fell when she opened the door. Empty wine bottles splayed on the ground and you sat on a big hogshead, pretending to ride a horse, visibly drunk. "Why isn't this thing moving? Hey, come on!" you slurred while Chuuya stroke the hogshead handle. "This horse seems broken. Hey, why don't you ride me instead?~ I promise this would be more fun." he grinned, his cheeks flushed from the alcohol. "Oh, is this an invitation?" you smirked and jumped on him, not noticing Lewis standing on the door frame.

"GET LOST. Oh and you're paying for the wine." he yelled. Luise sighed, when you took Chuuya's hand and disappeared with him. Oh well, did I mention that was your first drunken state?!

The next morning..

You woke up, with a headache. Your head felt heavy when you turned in a bed. But the worst of all.. you could not remember a single moment from the night before. "How could this happen?!" you asked yourself and tried to stand up, but froze in shock when you noticed another person next to you. "EEP?" you shrieked and saw Chuuya waking up. In this moment you noticed that you were naked..

"WHAT THE HECK?" he yelled in shock and looked at you.

"That can't be.. it.. just.. CAN'T.. ne, Chuuya..?"

„Hm?"

„Are you.. still dressed in something?"

He reached under the bed sheet, trying to make out a piece of clothing. „Yes." he answered simply and unsure, but you weren't that dumb. „..Really..?" you asked again. Chuuya just looked at you with a blank expression. "Nope."

"Oh my god.." you sighed and face-palmed, but more focused on trying to cover your blushing cheeks. "This will not go any further." he murmured while he dressed himself, not even looking at you once. "Don't worry. It was far more disgusting for me than for you." you sighed. Chuuya turned to you and smirked. "That's not what you called it last night~"

„SHUT UP AND GET LOST!"

There was one 'good thing' about that night. You stopped arguing. Actually, Chuuya was almost cautious around you, modest and avoided looking at you the most of the time. You both avoided alcohol the most, especially on celebrations of the guild.

Though, you still doubted that anything happened that night at all. But only one thought was enough to let your cheeks heat up. Let's say.. you began to see him with different eyes.

Was he already that attractive back then? How was the night at all? Was he a good lover? If you could just remember thi..~ Stop [Y/n], stop your silly thoughts!

Chuuya on the other hand felt kinda strange too. Even when he tried to suppress the feeling and his thoughts, he just couldn't get you out of his mind. Sometimes he even dreamed of that night and further.. doings. The sad ending of those dreams was a painful erection that he had to cool down with a ice cold shower. That was not good, not at all. You had to vanish from his thoughts!

The situation in the guild sharpened when the strategist, Gustave Aimard(Ability: La Fiévre d'Or) became suspicious of you and Chuuya. The strategist researched you to find out your true identities. After Lewis and Luise heard this news, they started to set a trap for you both to eliminate you without a trace..

"We are meeting the guild master Fitzgerald in person? How come?" you asked and walked along with Chuuya and Luise through a dark corridor. "Every now and then he visits us to check on the members and details of our plans. But actually it's rare to see him at this time." Luise said with a fake smile.

Chuuya remained silent the entire time and tried to fight the thoughts he had about you. When your hands touched accidentally, you looked at each other for a moment, before you pulled away. "W..Why are you staring at me?" you asked, slightly embarrassed. Chuuya 'tch'ed and turned his head away, so you didn't saw that he blushed slightly. "You were the one who stared."

After you arrived in an empty room, you already felt that something was odd. The atmosphere was just cold and you could almost sense danger.

"Wonderland~"

Lewis activated his ability. The entire room was enveloped by a scarlet veil and you felt pretty tired. It took only seconds for you to fall asleep without you realizing what happened at all.

"Wake up [Y/n]. .. HEY! WAKE UP!" Who was calling you? The voice sounded far away and dull. "TCH." ..Chuuya.

You opened your eyes and noticed your arms being bound with a strong rope behind your back, same with your legs and you leaned against something, probably Chuuya. "Finally awake, princess~?" Chuuya asked annoyed and got a head bang as an answer, which resulted in a pained growl from both of you.

After you calmed down a bit, you started to look around. There was a table that had been set up and two strange creatures sat next to you and saying one sentence over and over again: 'Happy Unbirthday!' Though they ignored you. "Illusions..?" you asked and tried to free yourself from the ropes, but without success. "Hey, didn't you have this.. Ability to manipulate things? Can you free yourself?" you turned your head to Chuuya, hoping he would free you. "Do you think I am that dumb?! That was the first thing I tried after I woke up. My Ability isn't working." he sighed and looked around.

"Oh dears, that's because of my cute Ability~" a sudden voice was heard from above. "My Ability La Fièvre d'Or blocks other people's Abilities as long as they are in touch with Wonderland~ So don't try to use them." Gustave snickered and turned off the speaker because Lewis called him.

"Great.. Just.. great." you let out a heavy sigh. "If the lady had the courtesy to stop her whining and help me, that'd be great." Chuuya hissed at you. "Calm down, we are in the same boat now, so stop being a bastard." you hissed back. "Just shut up and listen. I have a knife in my pocket. Maybe you can reach it and cut the ropes." he said, shifting his body that you can reach his pocket easier. "Yeah, sure. And after I free you, you'll just cut my throat and escape alone. No thanks."

Chuuya sighed. "Could you stop your whining, please? Keep it until after we escape. I may be a part of Port Mafia, but I don't kill dishonorably. So hurry and take the knife before I change my mind to rescue you too." he said. "..Tch.."

You hesitated, but tried to search for the knife. Without seeing where your hand reached, you tried to grope your way on his body. "There is something.. long.. hard.. Do you have a club too?" you asked and didn't noticed Chuuya's bright red face. "You are close, little one. But maybe you try to search in my POCKET instead of my crotch~"

"..."

After an awkward silence you found his knife and clumsily cut the rope on his arms. After his hands were free, he free'd you from your ropes and cut his remaining ropes on his legs. You followed his example and stood up. But there was the next problem. How do you escape from Wonderland?

Chuuya seemed pretty unimpressed by this Ability and just walked to the edge. "What are you doing? It's not like you can simply walk out of.." you stopped mid-sentence when he disappeared and followed him, leaving the strange room.

"Surprised? Just think logically. If this ability would be a virtual prison and our abilities are useless here.. why would they have to tie us together? It's a simple illusion. To be honest, it's far worse than the ability of your youngster in the Agency." Chuuya smirked, referring to Tanizaki's Light Snow. "You.. are pretty smart." you mumbled and saw him flash a grin, before he raised his hands and used his Gravity Manipulation to get rid of the closed door.

"Let's give them a proper talking since they had the courtesy to set a trap for us." he grinned. You blushed for unknown reasons. Damn, why must he be that sexy? "Well, we can work together this time. But don't think I trust you or something." you sighed.

Lewis, Luise and Gustave were surprised to see Chuuya and you in the conference room. But before Lewis was able to activate his Ability again, you stopped him by playing your ability-instrument, a long pipe. The frequented sound was so loud and penetrating, that the guild members had to cover their ears. Anyway, you and Chuuya were unaffected of this, because you also had a barrier around you that prevented you to get affected by your own ability. "O grantors of Dark Disgrace, don't wake me again..~" He didn't wanted to use Corruption, but that was the only way to get rid of them quickly, before they were able to call for help. He gave you the tonic and said to give it to him, before his body disintegrated from his Ability. You felt kinda special, because that was Chuuya's ultimate sign of trust. Maybe he wasn't a bad person at all~?

He only needed minutes, to destroy the whole hideout with his raging. Lewis, Luise and Gustave were able to escape, but you bet they would never mess with the Port Mafia or the Agency again. Chuuya was still in an uncontrolled raging. His blood flows from several pores. You had to react quick in giving him the tonic, since nothing would end his raging – except for his death or Dazai, who wasn't here. "Chuuya, that's enough!" you called out and hugged him, giving him the substance from the tonic in the process. His dark spots disappeared from his skin and he came to senses.

"Heh. I never thought you really would stop it. You just had to wait until I died you know." Chuuya murmured and fell into your arms, exhausted. Corruption took all of his energy and he was barely able to stay conscious, before he fell asleep to recover. "You mean I had the same opportunity like you when you just could've killed me in wonderland after I cut your ropes?" you answered with a smile, making Chuuya grin a bit. "That means.. we..are..even now." he mumbled and fell asleep with his head between your breasts. Sneaky bastard, maybe he just fell purposely on you like that.

A few hours later, Chuuya woke up again and noticed you hadn't moved since he fell asleep. "Y..You are still here?" he asked with a slightly puzzled look, slightly sleepy. "You are too heavy. I can't carry you." you answered, as you stood up and stretched. "You could've made your way back and left me here, alone."

You looked at him. "With guild members near? They could've killed you in no time during your sleep."

….

"Cute." Chuuya grinned and crossed his arms. You blushed and took a step back. "I thought you were a narky bitch, but.. That was really cute." His words made your cheeks heat up and you tried to answer him without stuttering. "W..Well..Dollars to doughnuts..I guess. But I have to say.. I thought of you as a choleric bastard too, but actually.. you are really awesome and.. handsome.. wait, no.. I meant~"

Again, your sentence stopped. But this time because of Chuuya, when he smashed his lips right on yours. He pulled you close and deepened the kiss quickly. You were in utter shock but recovered eventually and kissed back.

It seemed like an eternity where you both stood there in a tight embrace and shared many kisses. Chuuya began to suck on your neck, earning a slow moan from you. "I guess.. that night will repeat, maybe..I hope this time we remember something~" you chuckled and laid your head on his shoulder. Chuuya got a pretty sly grin. "No, there isn't a 'repeat', because nothing happened back then." he said in a cocky voice. "Y..You can remember? But you were more wasted than I.." you mumbled and saw his grin widen. "I may have a low tolerance to alcohol, but I can still think straight when I am wasted and can do what I want." he explained.

"So.. when you offered me to ride you.."

„...that was a joke."

„Oh.."

„...but if you don't mind the offer is standing now for real~"

„Oooh Schwarzes Herz (Karten)"

The mission still ended but rather than that you were thinking about the biggest problem were before you.. How were you to explain to the director that you were in love with an executive member of the Mafia?~

END?!

EXTENDED ENDING

Chuuya presented his daughter, proudly. It was his little princess after all. The Port Mafia and the Agency had a solid alliance and protected Yokohama together. Of course, Chuuya had matters to deal with in the Agency and visited with his wife and daughter to clarify formalities – and of course boast with his cute daughter.

"She really grew up fast~" Atsushi smiled and pulled the girl into his arms. "Time flies~ in two years she's going to school already." Chuuya sighed, hammy. "Aww, that's hard Chuuya. That means she is taller than you - in just 2 years - already." Dazai teased and got slammed against a wall. Some things never changes at all. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chuuya hissed.

"Yep!" you nodded and crossed your arms. "It's not that he is that small you know. The RIGHT part of him is big~"

"D...DARLING?!"

"OH MY GOD PLEASE SOMEONE ERASE THAT PICTURE IN MY HEAD!" Dazai yelled, perturbed, and sobbed into Kunikida's shoulder.

Lewis Carroll – Alice in Wonderland

Luise Ahlborn – Every man for himself

Gustave Aimard - La Fièvre d'Or (Gold fever)


	8. Atsushi Nakajima Jealous

Your gaze was sour. Nobody dared to talked to you at moment. Even the director was dead silent when he arrived and sensed the deadly aura around you. A low growl left your throat while you watched your beloved boyfriend Atsushi with Kyouka from the window. They sat on a bench, laughing. The whole damn time; they hang around, snickering like a fresh couple. Sure, they got along pretty well, but that was a bit too close for your taste.

YOU were his girlfriend! This wasn't fair at all! Atsushi should be sitting and laughing with you instead of with Kyouka!

Ever since Kyouka joined the Agency, Atsushi seemed to become her bodyguard. He always said, you were the only one for him, the only one he truly loved. But to be honest you weren't that sure anymore...

"Since when do we have a cat or what is making those growling noises? .. [Y/n]? What's wrong?" the older woman asked, placing a hand on your shoulder. You sighed and closed the curtains. "NOTHING." you hissed loudly and tried to fake smile. "Yeah sure.. and I am a lingerie model.." Yosano sighed, rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Hahahahahahaa... a lingerie model? YOU?! Seriously grow some boobs before you.." she cut Ranpo's snickering off when she threw her hatchet at him, missing him by nearly an inch. "Oh sorry, my hand slipped." she smiled, bitter-sweetly. After witnessing this scene, you had to laugh a bit. The Agency members were really idiots and chaotic. You loved them.

"We are back! I told Kyouka-chan about the new movie that's airing in the cinemas. Can you imagine that she never was in a cinema before..?" Atsushi asked and greeted you with an innocent kiss on your cheek. "I am sorry that we took so long. I'll make it up to you, promise." he smiled, apologizing. You simply cursed on the inside for your boyfriend being such a cute cinnamon roll. How are you supposed to be mad at him after he gave you THAT look?

"Tch, fine." you sulked, crossing your arms. "Come on, [Y/n]-chan.. Please don't give me such an angry look.." Atsushi mumbled, troubled before hugging you. "She doesn't have anyone else, does she?" he whispered in your ear. You looked over to Kyouka. Her head hung low. Then you looked back at Atsushi and sighed. "Well then take her to the cinema, since she never experienced it." you told him bluntly.

Atsushi blinked. "That's okay with you?" …No of course it was not okay. But you weren't allowed to forbid him his time with Kyouka. "It is. Enjoy yourselves. I went undertime yesterday so I have to work extra hours today to offset it." you lied with a fake smile. Atsushi gave in because he already knew your fake smiles. He sighed and went back to his own work.

There was an uncomfortable silence between everyone. Even Dazai didn't make a funny comment to cheer you up. The air was just too chilly.

"You know.. If you really want Atsushi's attention back.." Ranpo began on the next day. Atsushi and Kyouka were out for their cinema day and your mood was incredibly bad because of that fact. "..then you have to make him jealous!" he black haired male suggested with a sly grin. You raised a brow and looked at Ranpo. "Why would I want that?" you asked him. Ranpos grin widened and he laid his arm around your shoulder. "That's pretty obvious [Y/n]-chan~ If you flirt with another man, Atsushi will think he will lose you if he doesn't fight for you. And to prevent you from leaving him, you'll get his attention until Kyouka is completely forgotten~"

"Yeah, or he'll break up with me to be with Kyouka." you sighed. "Mhm, that's the second case that may occur~" Ranpo mused. "Ranpo, stop putting a bug in [Y/n]'s ear. [Y/n], why don't you talk to him about how you feel? I am quite sure he'll understand your situation." Kunikida spoke. "I tried. I really did. He always wants to make me believe that they are only friends, but.. it pisses me off that they spent more time together than we have in our entire relationship."

"..Aren't you overreacting a bit? You clearly spent more time with him." Kunikida sighed. You were about to rant over him, but you saw that Atsushi and Kyouka were about to come back. So your mind went blank and you sat in Ranpo's lap without thinking. The older male looked confused at first, but your gaze told him 'Play along, please'. He merely grinned and leaned back as Atsushi and Kyouka opened the door.

"How was the movie?" you asked and cuddled yourself into Ranpo's chest. "Uh... What is the meaning of THIS?" Atsushi asked, a bit hurt by seeing you with another man. "Oh we just made ourselves a bit comfortable." you purred and drew circles with your hand on Ranpo's top. "What do you think Atsushi? [Y/n] was tired of being the fifth wheel. So she wanted me instead. Well, I can't say I can't understand her choice. I mean.. Hey, I am a much better choice than you~" Ranpo grinned and got an unnoticed kick on his leg from you for his sentence.

Atsushis face fell and he looked helplessly around, trying to figure out if it was only a bad joke. "I.." he began, but his voice gave up. "Atsushi-kun.. You need to tell her." Kyouka spoke calmly. "But.." he muttered. Kyouka smiled and nodded. You looked up, a bit angry. Were they about to tell you of their secret relationship?!

Atsushi looked at his pocket, his fist clenching something before he closed his eyes. "No.. it doesn't matter anymore. I wish you both the best of luck and happiness." he said in a pained voice, dropping a little velvet casket before his emotions got the best of him and tears streamed down his face. He was hurt. To see you that close with Ranpo, touching him in a way you only did with Atsushi before... The pain was too much for Atsushi to bear. Kyouka looked in the direction he went after he ran away.

You stood up from Ranpo's lap, to say you were shocked would be a total understatement. That was absolutely not the result you'd hoped for. Ranpo just chuckled, amused. "Better than any soap opera~" he grinned. You slapped his cheek. "You knew he would react this way, didn't you?" you asked. His grin widened. "Of course. I am the best detective after all."

Kyouka rushed before you when you were about to slap Ranpo again. She was holding the casket and remained silent. You took the casket and opened it.. revealing a bright [f/g] ring. In the inside of the gem, both your names and the time and place you met each other were engraved. Your mouth was agape and you looked desperately at Kyouka. "I..wasn't allowed to tell you, but.. Atsushi-kun needed my help.. Because he wasn't brave enough to ask you or how to ask you at all. Akiko-san and Naomi-san weren't a help so he asked me.. though I didn't have any experience either. We had.. thought for endless hours which proposal ideas you would like the most and where he should take you out. Even the right time. This man is so hopelessly in love with you.. Anyway.. Lately you argued alot because of me, and Atsushi never asked you because he thought you would reject him. So, we had to think of other ways to bring the harmony back in your relationship. Then.. he told me of a movie in the cinema, where a couple was in the exact same situation as you two. And.. Atsushi hoped to get hints of what he should do.. and then.. when he finally had enough courage to propose to you.. he saw you with Ranpo-san."

Your eyes were wide in shock during Kyouka's explanation. You even dropped the casket. Seriously, you expected almost everything, but this..! On the other hand.. that surely sounded like your Atsushi-kun. "I.. I am so sorry.." you murmured, your head hung low. "I'm not the person you should apologize to. Go to Atsushi-kun. It's not too late, you know." Kyouka smiled and pushed you in the direction where Atsushi ran off. "But.. I don't know where he could be.." you mumbled. "I do. He's at the place where he planned to propose to you.. Go to the place where you first kissed." That was all Kyouka said before she nodded to you. "Thank you.."

You went to that place, where your relationship began. Your first date and your very first innocent kiss after you had to reassure him - that it was okay for you to kiss him.. Yes, you remembered that place very well.

It was the center of the park with the gigantic fountain in the middle and an elegant wooden arch. Many weddings where held under that arch because of the romantic vibe it gave off and the many flowers that reached the sides of the path.

Atsushi sat under the arch and looked to the sky, saddened. He just couldn't get that picture of you and Ranpo out of his mind. "To be honest.. it's my fault that she seek happiness in another person. It.. surely looked weird that Kyouka-chan and I were together the whole time.." He always thought the fault was on his side. Such a sweetheart.. First he didn't even notice you approaching, as you stepped closer to him slowly. When he noticed your presence, he wiped his tears away. You never saw him crying and Atsushi didn't even want you to see him like this. "[Y/n]-chan.. I.."

"Let me talk first, please, Atsushi-kun." you cut off his stuttered sentence and he nodded. You took a seat beside him and looked at your hands on your lap. "Listen.. I am so.. deeply sorry. Ranpo and I.. there is nothing between us. He.. he just said it would be a good idea to make you jealous.. Because.. if you get jealous you may pay more attention to me. I..never approved of your time with Kyouka at all. I felt lonely, abandoned by you..but I couldn't tell you. It's your life you know. I won't lecture how you spend your time." while you tried to explain the situation, you felt his trembling hand covering yours in a cautious manner and squeezing it gently. You stopped and looked at him a bit shocked. "I..am sorry.." he mumbled and let go of your hand. "It's fine.." you told him quietly and took his hand in yours, lacing your fingers.

"Believe me please. Ranpo made this stupid suggestion and I didn't know what to do.. This bastard just knew your reaction beforehand instead of my hope that you realize how much I need you. I am just so deeply sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, Atsushi-kun. I love you too much.."

There was a short silence as Atsushi hesitated to speak. "No..I am the one who has to apologize. I spent so much time with Kyouka-chan and never realized how much it hurt you. Ranpo.. has always taunted me, when you were gone. He said.. he'd take you away from me if I don't pay attention. Also he said.. I didn't even deserve such an awesome woman like you... And.. when I saw you both in such an intimate situation I thought I lost you to him.." he said, hugging you tightly.

You were almost at the edge of crying – and to make a mental notice to kill that black haired bastard. "That.. explained your hurt face and your escape without waiting for an explanation.. Because Ranpo said things like that to you earlier?" you asked and realized now how the whole situation was able to escalate that much. "Exactly. I could never love another woman. In my entire life. That's why.. I wanted to ask you to marry me." he whispered with flushed cheeks.

"I know.. Kyouka told me everything.. Oh Atsushi-kun.. can you forgive me..?" you asked him and leaned against his shoulder. "No." he answered in a serious tone. You pulled back and looked at him, saddened. His serious face turned into a faint smile before he tucked a strand of hair behind your ears. "Because there is nothing to forgive, silly." he said and kissed you on the lips. For the first time in your entire relationship, Atsushi initiated the kiss by himself, and he was so forceful. You kissed back with all your feelings for him, putting your arms around his neck.

"I suppose that reaction means a 'Yes' to my proposal, huh?" he asked with a big smile and rubbed his nose against yours. "Idiot, of course I want to marry you~"

FLASH

"Dammit, Naomi. You activated the release switch too soon!" you heard Tanizaki curse. Both of you turned to a bush where your friends were in a shitty huddle. Dazai, Kunikida, Tanizaki, Naomi, Kenji, Yosano.. even Yukichi was present. "What's your problem? I captured the moment where she said 'Yes' and both their eyes shone in bliss!" Naomi nodded, satisfied. "How long were you here?" Atsushi asked puzzled and embarrassed. "Oh.. a very long time Atsushi-kun~ By the way.. may I be your groomsman?" Dazai asked with a grin.

„NO WAY!" you both rejected him.

There were moments like this where you asked yourself, how the hell did you become a member in this idiotic Agency. But on the other hand you were grateful for such good friends.

END

EXTENDED ENDING

It was Kunikida's birthday party and everyone sat around a large table to give him his presents. Yosano gave a silver pen with his initials graved. Ranpo didn't know what he could like, so he gave him sweets. Tanizaki gave him a new notebook while Naomi gave a whole writing set.

"Now now, open our present!" you smiled and Atsushi gave your gift. Dazai smirked. "Oh? Because you are married now, we only get one present instead of two?" he asked in a teasing tone. "...I got a KISS from you on my last birthday.." Atsushi answered, shaking his head. "...Disgusting~" Ranpo commented while the others chuckled.

"Detective Agency? I would rather say mental asylum." you sighed but chuckled too.


	9. Junichirou Tanizaki

The scent of several spring flowers reached Tanizaki's nostrils. He sighed heavily and sadly. It was this time of the year, he just hoped would end soon. He hated this season so much: spring, the time for couples in love.

Everywhere you looked, you sensed feelings around couples and love filled the air. Tanizaki couldn't say if he was cursed or not, but despite his charm and handsome nature, he wasn't able to find a girlfriend. Though he had a slight suspicion – okay let's say the fact he KNEW the reason, he was always alone.

"ONIII-SAN!" People watched as Naomi threw herself at her brother and almost broke his bones. "N..Naomi.. Th..That hurts.." he mumbled and tried to push her away. "But I missed you sooo much." she chirped and cuddled against him. As much as he loved her, he felt overwhelmed sometimes by her behavior. "We saw each other in the Agency an hour earlier?!" Tanizaki said, scratching the back of his head. "I know. But you disappeared suddenly and so I went to look for you." Naomi nodded enthusiastically and let her hands stroke his sides. "S..Stop that.. we are in the public." Tanizaki sighed and pulled away from her. "You are so mean. Aww you have to make it up to me by buying ice cream!"

Tanizaki let out a heavy sigh and gave her his wallet. "Fine. Go shopping or something." he gave up. "YAY! I am going to buy a new night gown for Onii-san to feel good!" she screamed in delight and ran off. Now Tanizaki was relieved but also more depressed than before. "Maybe I just gave up in finding true love. Love will never stumble on me."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH~" A female voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Before he realised what was going on, you fell right into his arms. "Ouch.." you mumbled with a pout without noticing that your fall was stopped. Tanizaki blinked and sat you on a bench behind him. "Is everything alright?" he asked, looked you all over. Your eyes met and for a brief moment he blushed, turning his head away to hide his embarrassment. "Yes, I am fine. I tend to be clumsy at times and got used to get bruises and such.. Thanks anyway for the rescue. Uhm.."

"Tanizaki, Tanizaki Junichirou." Tanizaki smiled and bowed lightly. You blushed a bit because he was so polite and charming. When you regained your composure you stood up and bowed as well to introduce yourself. "[L/n], [f/n]. Pleased to meet you, Tanizaki-san." He smiled at you and sat beside you. It was too long since he had such a relaxed conversation with another woman without his sister tearing him away hysterically. "So, it happens often to you, to trip over nothing and fall into people?" he asked with a slightly teasing voice, making you blush again. "For the first part I cannot say it is wrong but usually I don't run into people! ..especially when they are charming.." you spoke. When you realized your words, you put your hand against your mouth in utter shock and now it was Tanizaki's turn to go bright red.

"Y..You think I'm charming..?" he asked in disbelief. His blushing cheeks made him much cuter than he was before. "Y..Yeah.. is this a bad thing?" you asked, being much more flushed than he was. Tanizaki chuckled and smiled his brightest smile to you. "No, I am just not used to get compliments. Thank you very much. You are very charming and sympathetic yourself." he told you. For a few moments, there was a comfortable silence while you looked deep into each other's eyes, smiling like idiots. Was this 'love at first sight'?

You never believed in this kind of love, neither did Tanizaki, but this fateful meeting told you otherwise.

"Can I buy you a coffee or something to make up my fall?" you suggested. Tanizaki smiled and shook his head. "I can't accept this from a girl. I am man after all. I'll buy you a drink." he said, making you feel uncomfortable. "No way! I'll buy you a drink! And I don't accept a 'No.'" your persistance made him chuckle. He took a liking in you and loved being around you already. "Alright, but only this time." he smiled.

Celebrating your victory, you took your wallet but your face fell when you saw only a few yens left, that weren't enough for an ice cream nor anything else. "Dammit." you sighed. "Oh, it seems I am in charge then since the lady is poor right now~" Tanizaki teased you, earning a glare from you. "Fine."

To say you two got along would be an understatement. You talked a lot during your break in the coffee shop, laughed every now and then, just simpatico. Time went by fast and it got dark quickly. "Yokohama is dangerous at night. I'll get you home safely. And don't even try to say 'no'." Tanizaki told you and accompanied you to your apartment. There was a comfortable silence between you during the walk and you felt slightly sullen. You wanted to spend more time with him, but how to tell him without sounding like a strange person? He was a stranger for you after all.

"Well, I guess it's time to say good bye." he murmured and scratched the back of his head in a helpless manner. He wanted to say so much more things and see you again. But somehow he hadn't the guts to ask you. "Yes, thank you Tanizaki-san. Take care on your way back." you told him and went into your house. Tanizaki watched your disappearing form before he went back. At home he was grilled by Naomi for being away without telling her. He didn't tell her that he met you of course, because he didn't want Naomi to quarter you.

Some time passed and you met Tanizaki almost every day since then. At first, it was merely coincidence after you met in the park. The days after Tanizaki went to that said park every day at the same time to see you. He told you much more about him – except his work in the Agency – and you liked him even more. He felt the same way about you, which was seen in his mood during his hated season.

Of course it caught the Agency members' eyes, that Tanizaki was more cheerful than ever when he worked on the paperwork. Usually he was bored and sighed while he worked the piles. Atsushi opened the door to the Agency and expected to hear the silence that always lingered during missions. This time though, he heard happy hummings from Tanizaki's desk. "What's wrong? Why is he in such a good mood?" the man tiger asked Kunikida who currently worked on a report next to Ranpo. "I have no idea. He arrived with his good mood and can't stop grinning like an idiot." Kunikida explained, continuing his work.

"Tanizaki's in love. Every idiot would be able to sense that~" Ranpo grinned while he ate a candy bar. "How about you stop being useless and do your work already?" Kunikida hissed, shaking his head. "I don't feel like it. But I want to know which woman is able to turn Tanizaki's head~ Must be a pretty awesome girl." Ranpo thought, crossing his arms. "What do you mean by that?" Atsushi asked. He didn't know the members for that long.

"You already knew about the strange relationship between Naomi and him, didn't you?" Ranpo asked, while Atsushi nodded. "Tanizaki had never a girlfriend before nor he was in love. Naomi just took all of his time. No woman ever was able to get his attention. That's the first time we've seen him like that." Kunikida added. "That is so cute. I hope he found his Mrs. Right!" Atsushi smiled and went back to his work.

"Good to see you, Atsushi-kun~ Could you bring these files to the cellar?" Dazai asked with a big grin and thrusted a big mountain of several files into the poor boy's arms. "I can't see a thing..!" he sighed and was pushed out of the office by Dazai. "Watch out for the stairs~" Dazai chirped and laid back down on the couch to do nothing. Atsushi sighed and tried to walk down the stairs slowly.

RUMBLE

"AAAAAH?!" Tanizaki got startled from the voice he was very familiar with by now. He rushed to the stairs and saw you lying over Atsushi. The files were scattered around and the poor boy blinked as he realized his head was between your breasts. "Atsushi-kun! What the hell are you doing?" Tanizaki asked, clearly annoyed at the sight. Was he jealous?!

Atsushi blushed and pulled away from you, helping you up. "That was my fault. I didn't see him." you told him and walked over to Tanizaki. "By the way.. how do you know where I work? If I remember correctly, I never told you." he asked. You smiled a bit nervously and reached into your pocket.

You pulled out a tiny business card. "You lost this yesterday." you told him. "Y..You just came by to bring this back? We have like countless cartons of them." Tanizaki chuckled when you blushed more. "No, that was not the reason. I.. wanted to see you." you whispered, making Tanizaki blush ten shades of red.

There was a short silence where you just locked eyes, though the gazes of the other members made you uncomfortable. After a while Tanizaki turned around to his friends. "Why are you staring like idiots?!" he asked annoyed and took your hand, pulling you away from the office outside the building. You were fine with it, since they looked really strange.

"Alright, we are alone now. I am sorry, the Agency members are somehow crazy people. But you'll get used to it." he smiled and leaned against the wall. "So.. you wanted to see me?" he asked then and grinned a bit. You looked up at him and felt embarrassed. What does that handsome young man do to you?

"Yes. Actually.. Tanizaki-kun, I wanted to ask.. if you want to go to the Hanami with me? Usually I never visit such places, because it's no fun alone. Plus my clumsiness would make it a disaster. But when you're by my side.. I.." you began and saw his smile widen. He laid his hand on top your head and nodded. "I'd love to go with you [Y/n]-chan." he smiled and you couldn't help but hug him tightly. "Thanks! You are the best!" you sang and kissed his cheek.

After you realized what you'd done, you blushed even more and stuttered. "I..I am sorry.." you whispered because he went bright red after the kiss. Tanizaki blinked before he grinned. "You better be. Because you missed." he smirked and pulled you back into his arms, kissing you forcefully on your lips. "See ya tomorrow." he whispered against your lips leaving you dumbfounded. At least until you heard a loud whistle from above. Dazai hung from the window with a wide grin. "Tanizaki's got a girlfriend! Hey, Kunikida-kun, let me go! That hurts! Kunikiiiida-kun!" Dazai whimpered as he was pulled back and you heard several punches and 'Ouch' sounds from the man before.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tanizaki was on time when he arrived at your apartment. He greeted you with a gentle kiss on the lips before you linked your arms and walked to the Hanami location. It was loud and crowded but you didn't care at all. You just loved his presence as well as him and you enjoyed yourselves.

You stopped at the fish pond with the Kois that had to be caught with hand nets. There was a little girl that cried, heartbroken. You bent over to her and asked why she cried. She explained, that she lost the fish catching game every time and failed to catch a fish for her sister.

Tanizaki smiled as he watched you helping the little girl out. She cheered to you while you tried to catch a fish. "That one! The golden one over there!" the girl pointed out to a big fish in the pond. "Alright, leave it to me!" you smiled and ...

...your clumsiness took over. You tripped over nothing and fell into the fish pond, making the people laugh. You wanted to hide your face in embarrassment by covering it with your sleeve. Tanizaki took the haori he wore over his yukata and laid it around your shoulders, turning angrily to the people.

"You think this is funny? Is it that funny, that a kindhearted human wanted to help out a little girl? You are so disgusting. All you can do is stand there and laugh, but I highly doubt that any of you had at least that much warmth in your whole depraved bodies like this beautiful woman in her pinkie."

His words made you feel very special. You blushed like mad when the laughing stopped. A few men felt offended by Tanizaki's words and tried to punch him. Though this handsome young man seemed to was able to defend himself well enough. Within minutes the attackers laid on the ground, wincing in pain. Tanizaki stood before them, his usually peaceful and charming nature vanished completely by his deep disgust for the scum who had the nerve to laugh about you. "Oh? It's not funny anymore, huh?" he asked.

"Tanizaki-kun, that's enough."

Slowly your small arms reached around his body, making him stiff under the touch. He calmed down and sighed, before turning around to hug to tightly. "I'm sorry, but I HATE spiteful people. Especially when they harass someone I like.." he mumbled, stroking your cheek gently. "Seriously, never in my entire life I felt this way before for someone." he smiled and pressed you against his body, despite the fact you were drenched because of your accident. "S..Stop it, you'll get drenched too.." you told him quietly, trying to push him away. "I don't care. That makes us even in looking like a drowned rat, so what?" he smirked and kissed your lips ever so gently. "Tanizaki you are unbelievable. I.. love you." you finally confessed.

Tanizaki's eyes shone with happiness and he buried his head into your neck. "I love you too, [Y/n]-chan." he kissed your neck while some people who didn't laugh before, cheered for your young love. Tanizaki felt blissful that he was about to explode. This moment was perfect, everything he ever wished for.

At least the moment was perfect, until he heard something..

"ONII-SAN!" Seconds after you heard that loud voice, you were pushed from him and landed back into the fish pond. Tanizaki's eyes went wide in shock, but wasn't able to help you. Naomi cried theatrically while she crushed his bones. "How could you do this to me? I thought I'll be the only woman in your life!" she asked while you blinked and looked at both of them, slightly hurt.

"N..Naomi, stop this!"

"But I thought you LOVE ME!"

"N..Naomi! Of course I love you, you are my sister after all. But you can't compare this love to the love between a man and a woman." Tanizaki explained and tried to free himself from her grip. "No! I won't allow her to get you! I don't want to lose you! Never!" Naomi cried, tightening her grip.

You stood up and got their attention by clearing your throat. "Naomi-chan, right? There is a misunderstanding. I don't want to take away your brother from you nor to stand in your way at all. When.. you don't approve me to be the woman by his side, there is nothing I can do against it." you spoke, saddened. Tanizaki looked at you in despair. "[Y/n]-chan..?"

"Tanizaki-kun, I would never stand between your sister and you. It would make you suffer the whole time. So I guess it would be in your interest for me to step aside. Naomi-chan, please take care of your brother. He is such a precious person that needs to be protected. Thank you so much for the great time." you smiled, bowing deeply. Tears fell to the ground while the siblings stared at you in disbelief. "Farewell."

Naomi let go of her brother as she watched your disappearing form through the crowd. She felt kinda guilty now, she shouldn't have judged you so easily. You were as worried about Tanizaki as she was. "Are you satisfied now, Naomi? She was my greatest love." Tanizaki sighed and fell to the ground. "If that's true, why aren't you following her instead of giving up directly?" he heard a voice behind him. Both turned around to see Atsushi, Kunikida and Dazai who supposedly wanted to have some fun at the Hanami by themselves. Tanizaki looked at Kunikida and for his question, he hung his head low. "Because she's right. I can't expect her to fall between the cracks. As long as Naomi won't set me free, I'll never be able to manage a relationship."

His words hurt Naomi, but she began to realize that it won't end up good if she continued to hide him forever from the outer world. "Onii-san.. Do you can promise me one thing?" she asked in a serious tone. "Hm?" Tanizaki turned to her. "Never forget me even you become happy with her?" she smiled sadly. Dazai grinned and Atsushi smiled, while Tanizaki hugged his sister tightly. "What are you thinking of me, idiot? You are my sister and always stay in my heart. But.. my heart is big enough for two women in my life, you know." he chuckled, watching Naomi wiping a few tears and hitting his head. "What are you waiting for then? Go ahead and get her." she said. "Are you sure?" Tanizaki asked, unsure. "Move your ass mister, before someone else takes her away from you." Naomi said, pushing her brother in the direction you escaped.

But why did you gave up on Tanizaki that easily at all? Did you get the feeling, there was no place for you in his life after seeing his sister possessive over him? You were only sure of one thing. You loved him with all your heart and never wanted it to end. Why you ended up saying those things and running away.. you didn't know either. Maybe you thought that would be the best of both of you. Besides that, why should such an amazing man like Tanizaki deserve such a clumsy catastrophe like you?

However you didn't even made it far in your escape, because the geta shoes weren't made for running. You lost one of the shoes and tripped over a branch in the near forest. Your tears streamed down your face now, and your kimono was dirty from the drenched and dirt. You stood up and tried to clean off the kimono a bit.

As you were about to continue your running, you felt two strong arms around your shoulders. "Please wait." ..Tanizaki's gentle voice.

"T..Tanizaki-kun..?" you mumbled. He laid his head on your shoulder and closed his eyes. "Do you.. have any idea of how an amazing woman you are? My sister's feelings were above your own while you would endure suffering only that I can live in peace right? So.. what do you say if I told you, that your good bye would destroy me completely?" he asked, making you stiffen in fear. "I..would never forgive myself.. But.. Naomi would never let us be alone at all. I.. don't want you to argue with her because of me." you told him, leaning your head against his.

"Nonsense. Onii-san would never argue with me." Naomi?! "You followed me again?" Tanizaki asked dumbfounded, letting go of you in shock. Naomi put her hands on her hips and grinned. "I have to. Because Onii-san is not capable of winning his lover back! Listen.. uh.. [Y/n], right?" she asked, seeing your nod in response. "[Y/n]-chan, my brother made it clear how much he loves you and that I could never bring him to forget you. As long as you don't have any problems with my visits and driving you crazy, you can have him~"

You didn't know if you could believe what you heard. After all the stories you heard about their relationship, Naomi entrusted her beloved brother to you? "Of course it's fine Naomi-chan. I hope you get to know you better and we get along well." you told her smiling, seeing Naomi's face in shock. "Did.. I say something wrong?" you asked, turning to Tanizaki.

Seconds later you couldn't breathe anymore, because Naomi hugged you so tightly. "Naomi, let go of her!" Tanizaki said worried and tried to push her off you. "But.. she is so damn cute! I can totally understand why you love her!" she sobbed theatrically when she let you go. "Thank you so much. I look forward our time together.. As long as you don't disturb us while we are doing.. couple acitivies." you said blushing, making Tanizaki almost nosebleed. Naomi blinked and grinned slyly, before she slid her hand beneath your kimono. "Then we could make a threesome~"

"NO WAY!" both you and Tanizaki yelled in shock, before you looked at each other and touched your hands. He took your hand and laced his fingers with yours. You smiled and leaned against him. There was nothing in the way anymore for a happy and harmonic relationship, right? "Oh! We could try a love triangle!"

"NAOMI, STOP!"

END~

Extended Ending

Writing a marriage vow was far more difficult than you had thought. Tanizaki and you had problems to bringing out the right words, but somehow you managed. Now your friends were about to read them, as long as they didn't read out them loud. Naomi, Yosano and Kyouka read your vow and made some noise like a dreamy 'Oh..' every now and then.

On the men's side with Tanizaki were Dazai, Kunikida and Kenji. However instead of being dreamy, they began to laugh every now and then. "Aww, that's so cute [Y/n]-chan~ please marry me instead my brother!" Naomi told you and hugged you. Shortly after that Dazai burst out in laughter while holding his stomach. "Dude, that's so damn funny!" he grinned and pointed at Tanizaki's letter.

"JUN-CHAN!" you yelled at him. Tanizaki looked at you and smiled. "Don't worry darling. We make yours funny too~"

….

Later, the boys were alone now and read another note from Tanizaki. "What do you think?" Tanizaki asked, smiling. The boys wiped their tears away and gave him a thumbs up. "It's beautiful.. How did you managed to write something like that?" Kunikida asked.

"I stole hers and switched the names."

"...You can't do something like that!" ← Atsushi

"He sure can, since he's the first one to vow~" ← Dazai


	10. Junichirou Tanizaki 2 Comfort

The rain poured relentlessly against your window and the gloomy sound from the droplets suited your mood well. You sat apathetic before the windowsill and stared into nothing for quite some time now.

It's been two years now since your sister died in an accident and you never really forgot this day. So you were deep in thought about her, unable to control your emotions. You became sad, sluggish and and dull. You didn't even notice some tears streaming down your face.

The sound of your cellphone vibrating snapped you away from your thoughts. On the display you read 'Tanizaki Naomi' – It was her 200th call this day and you ignored everything from your best friend. You simply weren't in the mood to talk.

Your eyes wandered back to the window to see the gloomy weather. It hasn't stopped for hours now. "This weather suits my mood.." you mumbled and fell back on your back. Maybe a few hours of sleep could calm you down. You closed your eyes and tried to sleep.

There was a LOUD 'thud' and suddenly..followed by a cute voiced curse.

"Damn, the path is slippery..damn rain!" You knew this voice well. Tanizaki-kun. But why was he here?

Slowly, you made your way - bare foot - to your door and opened it. Tanizaki straightened himself up from his fall and checked if the inside of the bag he was carrying was okay. He sighed in relief and smiled at you. "Tanizaki-kun? Good grief, you are soaked! You'll catch your death!" you scolded him, and without letting him say anything in response, you pulled him into your house. You hurried to your bathroom to get him a towel and started drying his hair. "What are you doing here?" you finally asked.

Tanizaki smiled, holding up the bag. "I wanted to be here earlier, but I forgot that the stores are going to close early today. So I went back to get something." he avoided your question. "That's not an answer, you know." you mumbled, but blinked in surprise when you saw a blue ray DVD, with your favorite movie, that just came out today. Of course you forgot..

Tanizaki smiled and scratched the back of his head. "The film was released today and since you loved it when we were in the cinema a while ago, I thought you want to see it again now. Plus I brought some of your favorite snacks to enjoy the movie." he explained and you saw several sweets in his bag.

"You.. made your way through this storm just to.. rejoice me with this?" you asked with a slight blush. Tanizaki's smile widened and he nodded. "I know that you would prefer to be alone today, but to be honest.. that would make you even sadder. I don't care what you say about this, but.. I don't want to let you be alone."

You were speechless; your mouth hanging agape. This boy was incredibly cute. "T..Tanizaki-san.." you said, giving in to your emotions and hugging him tightly. "S..Stop, you are going to get drenched too.. and this top you're wearing is so nice." Tanizaki whispered as he put his hands around your back in a protective manner. "I don't care." you mumbled against his chest. Tanizaki chuckled and buried his chin in your hair.

After a few minutes in comfortable silence, Tanizaki spoke again. "Do you feel better now? At least.. a little?" he asked. You remained silent and looked up. "Will you let go of me if I say 'yes'?" The orange haired boy laughed gently as he rubbed his nose in your ear. "Not if you don't want me to. I'll hold you as long as you wish." he breathed and kissed the top of your head. "Thank you, Tanizaki-kun."

„You're welcome [Y/n]-chan."

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Some time later -.-.-.-.-.-

It was still raining but neither you nor Tanizaki cared. "Aww look at this little dog. It's so cute. I want a husky as pet!" you squealed, being in better mood since that day. Tanizaki chuckled, he sat beside you on the sofa, your knees touching his. "You can't even care for yourself and you want a pet?" he teased you. You sulked and chewed on your favorite candy bar. "Big meanie. I can take care of myself! It's just that my kitchen stuff hate me." you whined. Tanizaki smiled. He was glad you were in a better mood. "I see." he snickered and tried to take a marshmallow from a bag. He stopped, when he felt something warm.

Both of you looked deep in each other's eyes when your hands touched, and there was another moment of silence. Neither of you moved and just stared in each other's eyes while indirectly holding hands. You regained your composure eventually and took a marshmallow and brought it close to his lips. "What are you up to? Should I be your pet instead~?" he asked with a grin, before he opened his mouth and snatched the sweet threat from your hands. His smooth lips touched your fingers for a brief moment, leaving you flustered. "M..Maybe! But if I would want a pet from you guys, I would rather take Atsushi-kun. He is so cute!" you giggled. "Does that mean I am not cute?" Tanizaki said with a playful wink. You laughed and cuddled against his strong shoulder. "You are cute too Tanizaki-kun."

Tanizaki swore that if you didn't stop being so cute yourself, he'd take and kiss you immediately.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the movie ended, Tanizaki noticed your slow breathing. Your head still lay on his shoulder and when he looked at you, you had fallen asleep. Tanizaki had a genuine smile on his lips and placed a strand of your [h/c] hair out of your face. "Oi, it's rude to sleep while you have a visitor." he chuckled and carried you bridal style to your bed.

He gently laid you in your bed and put the sheets over your body. His hand traveled to your cheek where he held you for some time. He bent down and kissed you lightly on your forehead. "Good night, love." he whispered.

When he was about to turn around and leave, a hand grabbed his. Startled, he turned back and saw your half lidded eyes looking at him. His cheeks heated up in a cute color of red. You didn't heard him, didn't you? "Tanizaki-kun?" you asked, still sleepy.

The male gulped, trying to calm down. "Y..Yes?" he asked and your grip around his hand tightened. "I.. don't want to be alone right now.. Can you.. stay with me?" His eyes widen in shock before he felt relief that you didn't hear him. "Of course." he said. You smiled back and closed your eyes again. Tanizaki got rid of his socks and his pants, before he laid himself next to you. You cuddled with him and your arms wrapped around his back while your head buried itself into the crook of his neck.

"Good night, Tanizaki-kun."

"Good night, [Y/n]-chan."

The next morning. Everything was silent. The rain stopped a few hours ago and the rays of the sun shone through the window. It was early in the morning when your doorbell rang. You groaned and snuggled up against something warm. It was too early to stand up after all. A light chuckle made you open one eye, and you saw Tanizaki. He was still holding you and seemed to be awake for some time. "Good morning." he smiled. You yawned, trying to wake up and buried your face into his body again. He smiled and poked your cheeks. "Yeah, yeah good morning.." you mumbled, still tired. "How are you feeling?" he asked, getting un-remarkably closer to your face. "Tired.. But better than yesterday, thanks to you. Thank you for spending the evening with me."

Your words made his heart flutter and he hugged you even tighter against his body. "No need to thank me. But.. could you open your door? The high-pitched ringing is annoying me." he chuckled. During your whole conversation, someone didn't stopped ringing at your door. "Why didn't you open the door? You were awake before me.." you mumbled.

Tanizaki grinned. "It's your house. What would anyone think if they saw a half-naked man open the door?" he asked with a seductive tone. You blushed but decided to pay him back. "Hm.. Would you have a problem with that?" you asked and put your arms around his neck. Tanizaki blushed. He was slowly losing all his willpower to resist you. "Not at all." he whispered and his lips came closer. Finally the long awaited kiss was about to happen, if only a certain someone didn't open the door by himself and go into the bedroom. "Are you deaf [Y/-]..." Dazai stopped mid sentence. Tanizaki and you pulled away from each other, blushing like crazy. The suicide maniac grinned. "Oh.. Seems I disturbed something~" he chuckled. Kunikida stood behind him, pulling him back by his trench coat. "How many times do I have to tell you, not to break into the others' apartments?" Kunikida scolded him. "Aww but she didn't respond for so long! I was worried about her well-being Kunikida-kun~" Dazai whined. You sighed and shook your head. "Why now.."

Tanizaki blinked and chuckled. "Are you disappointed that they ruined the moment?" he asked in his teasing voice, his index finger under your chin. "Of course!" you sulked. The face you made was so cute that Tanizaki wasn't able to resist longer. He kissed you! You were shocked at first, but then it was the scenario you had always wished for. His hands held your waist when he pressed you flush against his body. Your lips moved in sync with his. God, he was such a good kisser. So sweet, yet passionate. All his feelings were put in that kiss before he pulled away. "You are so cute when you blush [Y/n]-chan." he chuckled. "You are the one to talk Tanizaki-kun. You are a blushing mess right now." you responded, making him chuckle even more. "I guess you are just too cute to resist." he spoke and kissed you again.

"Get a room love birds~" Dazai sang. "We are already in a bed room, dumbass." you hissed and heard Tanizaki laugh. "Oh.. You are fast my dear [Y/n]." he said and pulled you back. By now you noticed how your sentence may have sounded and blushed even more. "I..Idiot!"

„YOUR idiot~" he sang and hugged you tightly.

What was left to say? You never were in a sour mood again after this.


	11. Ranpo Edogawa

**Warning this is absolute CRACK and SMUT. You've been warned.**

There he sat. Crossed arms, sulking and ignoring everyone. It was no secret that Ranpo was not happy since he started dating you. Why? Because you didn't spoil him enough, and often reprimanded him for his childish actions.

Dazai sat on the sofa, doing nothing like always and chuckled at Ranpo's sulking. "She didn't let you fuck her yet, huh?" he asked, making Tanizaki drop a file in utter embarrassment of the topic.

The older black haired male turned away, offended. "Shush." he answered and sighed. "Ne, Ranpo-san. I got you some candyfloss." you sang happily as you came back from shopping with Atsushi. Ranpo looked up, grinning like an idiot. His world was fine, for now. "You are the best [Y/n]!" he shouted, running up to you. "Aw, I missed you so much!" he smiled and you blushed a bit, being flustered by this. He never said something like that to you. "That's cute Ranpo-" you cut yourself off when he took the candyfloss from your hands, hugging it to his chest. "Oh.. you meant your sweets." you sighed in annoyance, going to your work area.

To be honest, you didn't had the most romantic relationship. Though you prepared yourself not to have a caring boyfriend after Ranpo decided to date you. He chewed on his candy while you sat next to Tanizaki to work on a recent case. "[Y/n]?" Ranpo asked after a while. "Yes?" you asked, looking up. Ranpo seemed kinda sad and guilty. Was he about to say sorry for his behavior?

"I ran out of sweets again.. can you buy me more?" he asked, putting up a childish grin. …. …. Now, you've had enough. This guy has got some nerve. Not only did he rarely say to you that he loved you, he didn't even show you anything like love and affection at all. You felt like his cleaner, his servant. "You've had enough sweets for today." you told him and went back to work. "I did not..Don't be like that and buy me some sweets! Hey, I want this 3 kg bucket of jelly-babies!" Ranpo grinned, pointing at a random flyer. "Then by them by yourself. I am not your maid or something." you told him a bit harshly. Ranpo sulked even more and turned around with his chair, showing you his back. "Meanie."

Your friends from the Agency remained silent during your relationship discussions. Though nobody knew the reason you were still a couple. Ranpo had his good sides, even when he never showed them. He was childish and arrogant most of the time, but in private he had a softer side. You loved him and that's why you had so much patience with him. If he only would show that cute side more often..

"I'm going to spend the night in Tanizaki's and Naomi's apartment to work on this case, so I won't be home." you told him, leaving in alone again in your shared apartment. "..Will you buy the jelly-baby basket when you come home?" he asked with teary eyes. You narrowed your eyes and left the building with the Tanizaki siblings without saying a word. "That's a no then, yeah?" Ranpo sulked, letting his upper body drop on the table. "Ranpo." Kunikida began. "Do you even love [Y/n]?" he asked.

"What's with that stupid question? Of course I love her." Ranpo mumbled, though he was not very persuasive. "Really? Why don't you show it then?" Kunikida questioned further. Ranpo was annoyed by his questions. He crossed his arms and tried to sleep. "If you keep being such a big baby, she'll leave you soon." the blonde teacher explained. "She would never leave me! I am the best boyfriend in the whole world!" Ranpo sang, pretty confident. "If you say so. But let me tell you one thing about women. They want to be loved as much as you want them to love you."

„Aww Kunikida-kun knows women? Did you google that?" Dazai asked, amused and got a punch in his face from his partner. "Need a helping hand Ranpo-san?" the suicide maniac sat beside him. "No, I am fine." he sighed. "But I know how you can get [Y/n]-chan to worship you~" he whispered, making Ranpo curious. „Tell me!" he grinned and Dazai smirked. "Listen.."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was late night and you couldn't sleep. You missed Ranpo's body that you would snuggle up against in bed. Even though he was more like a child, he loved to cuddle with you. While still absorbed in your thoughts, you heard your cellphone ring. A quick look at the display and it said it was your boyfriend. Browsing through his SMS, he wanted to meet you in the Agency to talk to you about something regarding your relationship.

That was odd. At the Agency in the middle of the night? But since you missed him, you got dressed and drove to the Agency. During your way up the stairs, you felt slightly anxious. Something serious... did he wanted to break up with you? Well, he would never do such a thing. When you opened the door to the office, it was quite dark. Only some candle lights illuminated the room. You raised a brow in confusion. „Thank you for coming. Please take that seat in the middle." Ranpo spoke from the side-room.

Now you were clearly confused. "Ranpo.. did you hit your head?" you asked, but he didn't answer. So you sat on the seat he prepared and waited for what he was about to do..

You blinked when you heard slow music begin to play. The whole room seemed to glimmer in a magical atmosphere when Ranpo slowly walked from the side-room into the office. He grinned and took off his cap to put it on your head. „What are you up to?" you asked him. "You'll see. Just sit back and watch, love." he grinned and took off his poncho to put it in your lap. You blinked several times when you saw him dancing lightly to the music and slowly undressing his sinful body. After all he was good looking and though this happening was odd as hell, you enjoyed the view.

When Ranpo was still in his boxer shorts, he grinned and sat in your lap, cupping your cheek lightly. "Wanna see my precious lollipop too~?" he asked with a seductive tone. "Ranpo.. are you drunk or something?" you asked with a slightly blushing face. You didn't go that far before, both of you didn't see the other naked before. "No, but I don't want to lose you either. So I want to show you my seriousness." he explained. "With stripping?" you teased him and laughed a bit. He sulked and turned away, pulling away from you in the progress. "Aww don't sulk Ranpo-san, you know I love you. And I want to see your lollipop~ In fact, I want to suck it too." you smirked, now making the black haired male nervous. Though he would never admit it.

Instead he grinned and took hold of his boxers, pulling them down very slowly. You whistled while he did so and was about to enjoy the view when the door to the Agency opened. "I told you I saw lighting from the outside Dazai!" Kunikida sighed. Both males stopped when say saw the scene before them. You blinked in embarrassment as Ranpo's eyes opened wide and he turned to Dazai and Kunikida. "Oh holy fuck, you really did it! Ahahaha~! Oh my god, is that a ribbon around his.." Dazai began before he was dragged away by Kunikida. Both left without any more words, leaving Ranpo and you alone.

"What.. did Dazai-san mean by you did it?" you asked after a short moment of silence. Ranpo covered his crotch with his poncho and sighed. "He said a strip would turn you on~ I don't want you to think I am just childish the whole time." he said. You blinked and stood up. Ranpo looked at you and took a step back. "You are an idiot, you know that?" you chuckled and hugged him tightly. "You don't have to do something that would embarrass you. But.. it was a nice turn on that made me feel hot." you whispered in his ear.

Ranpo grinned and forced you to look at him by grabbing your chin. "You want me to show you my love for you? Here you go.." he growled and smashed his lips on yours in a forceful kiss. He didn't take long to get you moaning into his kiss. His fingers traveled down your body, feeling every inch of your bare arms. Your hands roamed his naked body and you didn't even notice he had dropped his poncho because you stopped when you felt lower and there was something hard. Ranpo grinned and pulled away. "You like that?" he asked and took your hand, leading it directly to his hard member. You gulped and only nodded in response. "He's waiting for you~ Wont you let him in?" he asked and nibbled on your neck, making you moan in delight.

He pushed you back to one of the tables and unbuttoned your shirt. You didn't stopped him and felt his muscles with your fingertips. Ranpo groaned lowly when he felt your fingers on his chest. It made him felt like he was about to explode. He was so excited after all. "You sure, you want to go through this all the way?" he asked and kissed down to your breasts. "I am.." you answered, taking of your pants.

When he was about to let his hand disappear into your womanhood, the door opened again. "Sorry guys, we forgot the file from.. … Please clean my table after you are done, thanks." Kunikida sighed, taking the file and closing the door with a loud thud.

Ranpo and you groaned in frustration. Maybe you had to look for a more private room..But at least your relationship reached a new level

END

EXTENDED ENDING

Ranpo collapsed over you and tried to catch his breath. Your love makings were so exhausting, it took away all of his strength. You felt relieved and put your hands around his neck, pulling him into your kiss. "You are crazy.. Using the director's office to make love.." you breathed. Ranpo chuckled and pulled himself out of you, laying next to you on the big sofa. "He's not here right? He has a meeting with Ougai, so we have this place all to.." Ranpo stopped when he heard the office door opening from the outside and Yukichi's voice. "SHIT!" you both said at the same time, looking for your clothes and for a hiding spot.

You noticed his big cabinet and took Ranpo to hide there. The door opened and you heard a second voice. It sounded like Ougai. "I would have never guessed that I would be visiting you here." Ougai chuckled. "Me neither. But I look forward to our time working together. Well, it seems it is about to rain. Would you mind taking my umbrella on your way back?" Yukichi suggested and you heard footsteps draw nearer.

When Yukichi opened the door, two naked bodies flew next to him on the floor. "..." Yukichi was dead silent and Ougai watched you both escape before he turned to Yukichi. "I hope you hadn't invited me to do THIS?"


	12. Dazai Osamu: Dangerous mission

"Come on, director..~ Couldn't you stop Kunikida-kun from pushing through with that minister case? I need him for this mission." Dazai whined while he sat in Yukichi's office. His partner Kunikida had to take care of some political business. At the same time, a new underground organization had made their first moves. Though their goals weren't revealed, one thing was for sure: The organization consisted of only women with abilities. Yukichi's file-name for them was 'Ability Amazons'. Dazai was ordered to spy on them together with you, but he was against this since nothing is known about the enemy.

"Kunikida has important work to do, Dazai. The ability users should be no problem for you, so why are you afraid?" Yukichi asked, clearly confused by Dazai's behavior. He rarely was in Yukichi's office to discuss these kinds of matters. "But [Y/n]-chan doesn't have an ability at all. What if I can't keep her safe?" he asked, crossing his arms as he was sulking. "Don't underestimate her Dazai. [Y/n]-chan used to be a good spy of the Port Mafia, you know her better than anyone else. And yet you don't have faith in her?" Yukichi asked, his gaze stern as always. Dazai sighed heavily. Yeah, you both were part of the Port Mafia once, but that doesn't mean you were invicible. Back then, Odasaku and Dazai were like your bodyguards, they kept you safe no matter what the mission result was. Now, that you both were in the Agency things were different.

"As long as you take care of your own safety, nothing will happen. She is a member of the Agency after all and she can protect herself." Yukichi spoke, ending the discussion and releasing Dazai. The dark haired male sighed in annoyance. Sometimes he wanted to punch his boss in the face. He didn't know why he was so sure about this, but he had a bad feeling about the mission and the new enemy.

During your mission, Dazai didn't leave your side for a single moment. He even insisted to keep you company when you had to go to toilet.. As much as you liked him, you hit him before you walked alone. "Seriously Dazai-kun, do you think I am that weak?" you asked during a break. Dazai looked at you before he shot you a genuine smile. "No. I am just worried about your well-being. Is anything wrong with that [Y/n]-chan?" he asked and your cheeks heated up a bit. Dazai was so charming, yet you never knew what he was thinking. Was he taunting you?

"No, of course not. But if you would trust in my abilities you wouldn't be that worried." you mumbled, trying to keep yourself warm. The cold weather was really annoying lately and you forgot to take a blanket with you. Dazai noticed your shivering form before he removed his trench coat, to put it around your shoulders. "See? You can't even help yourself from freezing to death." he chuckled. "That's not true! What did you think when you were told that you had to go with me? Keeping me warm is one thing you're good at after all." you responded, making his grin widen. Not many women dared to tease him and you exactly knew what happens to those who challenge him.

"Maybe I should warm you up with my body's warmth instead~?" he grinned, pulling you closer to him. You smiled, loving the closeness between you two. Since your days back in the Mafia you kinda fell for this man. He was charming, good looking and protected you with all his might. Though he drove you crazy with his suicide attempts. Nonetheless, you loved him from the bottom of your heart. His actions sometimes made you believe, he loved you back, but most of the time, he just ruined such moments. "Well, I think I can handle your body more than your smelly trench coat. You should wash it every now and then." you said, making Dazai chuckle even more. "You sure are cocky today, aren't you?" he asked, burying his nose in your hair to inhale your sweet scent. "I learned from the master." you teased him. Dazai smiled and closed his eyes. "That can't be denied then." he spoke and you two shared a comfortable silence during the night.

The next morning when you woke up, you found yourself covered with his trench coat. Dazai himself was nowhere to be found. "Dazai?!" you called after him without getting any response. You had a kind of bad feeling and went to look for him.

Dazai was standing in a back alley, his hands in his pockets and his face was serious, yet he grinned. "Pretty rude for ladies to not introduce themselves and attack without warning." he smiled, looking at the two women. One had blond hair with a red streak, her weapons being Tessens (metallic fans), while the other had blue hair, wielding a scythe. "Rude?" the blond haired woman chuckled, looking behind Dazai when she saw you running up to him. "Oh, you weren't alone Agency scum? Now that's interesting." the blue haired woman smirked, moving to an offensive position. "Patience Saeko. Our Abilities might not work. This is the great Dazai after all. We should take care of the useless girl first, though." the blond haired woman snickered. "Minako.. don't you dare give me orders. I don't care who this little fucker is, I kill him and his little companion." Saeko hissed.

Now Dazai was about to lose his calm demeanor. If they dare lay a single finger on you, they were going to see his dark side. "[Y/n]-chan, leave them to me. Hide yourself and don't come out until I say so." he mumbled. Somehow he felt that he shouldn't underestimate these women. Especially Saeko since she emitted a deadly aura that could be rivaled Akutagawa. "You think I'll let you handle them alone? No way. I am your partner now and I'll help you as much as I can." you spoke, aiming your pistols at the women. They seemed unimpressed though. "Cute." Minako chuckled and swung her tessen. Invisible wind knocked your hands and you dropped your guns. "Saeko you take care of Dazai!" Minako shouted and jumped into the air.

Before Dazai could react he had to block Saeko's scythe. His calm facade vanished completely and he had problems with blocking the attacks without a defense weapon. You tried to help him, but in no time Minako was before you, pressing the length of her tessen around your neck. "Don't move." she murmured and you had no other choice than to obey. The blond haired woman stared at you as she looked you over. "Humph, the Agency underestimates us seeing as they would send someone without an Ability and a guy who keeps trying to kill himself." she mused, pressing the sharp edge of her tessen firmly against your neck until blood dropped to the ground. You began to grin. "You seem very well informed, but you don't seem to know that I was a Mafia member." you explained. "So?" Minako asked, raising a brow. Your grin widened. "So I know a few dirty tricks to handle the likes of you." you spoke and raised your knee.

Minako tried to block your kick, but you used this opportunity to hit her neck with your hand. Ougai taught you the vital spots of your enemies. Minako stumbled back and tried to attack. Saeko watched you before she growled in annoyance. "Useless scum." she said before she attacked Dazai with several blows of her scythe. Dazai was able to avoid most of her movements, but eventually, he was cornered. Saeko licked her lips when she raised her scythe. Dazai tried to block the impact, but he was not able to fight against such a weapon. "Dazai!"

…

His eyes widened in utter shock when the scythe cut into your back. You threw yourself before the man you loved, taking the entire blow. Your blood sprayed in Saeko's face as she smirked. "Sacrifice yourself for your lover? How pathetic." she laughed, moving her scythe in your flesh. You cried out in pain, your vision blurring as you felt strong arms holding you. "You idiot! What were you thinking?" Dazai hissed, unable to hold back his tears. This was the first time you saw him cry, though you only felt his tears on your skin. You rarely saw anything else. "I was thinking.. about rescuing my most precious treasure in this world.." you mumbled, your eyes closing slowly as you lost consciousness. "Don't die on me, idiot...!" he mumbled before he laid you beside him and stood up. Now he was dead serious.

Saeko and Minako teamed up to kill Dazai too, but they didn't expect that another person would help him.. "Gravity.. manipulation." Dazai froze at this voice. Both women were sent back by an invisible impact and weren't able to move. Chuuya walked casually past them and grinned. "You little shit" he said, turning to Dazai. "You can't even protect [Y/n] against little girls? How pathetic." he chuckled, fighting Minako and Saeko without any problems. "Chuuya.. why are you here? And why are you helping us?" Dazai asked, still holding your form in his arms. "Tch, don't get the wrong idea bastard. I am here occasionally. Though I did it for [Y/n], not you. Now we're even." Chuuya explained, remembering back then when you rescued him. He just returned the favor. "..Thanks." Dazai mumbled. "Tch. Don't thank me. If you don't want her to die, you should stop the bleeding." Chuuya said, disappearing as fast as he came by.

Dazai sighed and took one of his bandages to wrap it around your back. It was not the best medical treatment, but it should be fine until he could get you to Yosano. "You are such an idiot." he said, covering you in his trench coat and carrying to back to the Agency - to Yosano so that she could heal you.

Dazai sat outside of the infirmary, waiting for Yosano to come out. When the door finally opened, he stood up. "How is she?" he asked. Yosano looked a bit exhausted, but she smiled. "Don't worry. [Y/n] is a strong woman. Her will is overwhelming. She is fine now. But let her rest." Yosano told him, walking past him. Dazai sat on the seat beside your bed and watched your sleeping face. You were so cute, yet so fragile. His hand traced your face to your hair, admiring the smooth [h/c] locks. "..Dazai-kun?" your weak voice snapped him out of his daze and he pulled his hand back, showing you his casual smile. "Finally awake? If you are going to die, you could at least die with me you know." he chuckled, trying to hide his relief.

You tried to sit up, but Dazai put his hands on your shoulders, laying you down again. "No, you rest." he ordered. "Don't act tough, Dazai. I heard every single word you said back then." you smirked. Now the always collected and laid-back Dazai had an unreadable expression. He sighed. "Well, then I suppose you're okay when I do this~?" he murmured and pulled you close for a kiss. In an instant you kissed him back and pulled him into the infirmary bed with you. He held himself steady with his hand next to your head and didn't stop the kiss.

Dazai was quite sensitive and gentle, since his lips moved in sync with yours. You never would have guessed he was such a nice kisser. He turned with you in the bed, making you lie on him. "Didn't you say I need rest?" you asked, breathless as he nibbled on your sensitive skin on your neck. Dazai grinned and let his hands roam freely under your shirt. "I'll just help you with my new ability." he smirked. "New Ability?" you wondered.

"No longer virgin~"

„..."

END :P

 **Endnotes: Minako and Saeko are my OCs.**


	13. Chuuya Nakahara x Shy Reader

"I changed my mind, Ichiyou-chan.. Suddenly, I feel ill. Maybe I should go home and rest.." you mumbled and tried to calm your nerves. Higuchi sighed. She'll never get used to your shy nature, yet she sometimes thought it was adorable. You know, you had a major crush on Chuuya Nakahara, an Executive Member from Port Mafia where your childhood friend Higuchi worked too.

So you found yourself often in Higuchi's company, sneaking around and watching Chuuya from afar. You loved everything about this man. His voice, his eyes, his elegant clothing style, how he walked, you swore that you even worshipped the air he breathed. Higuchi soon noticed your feelings for her superior. Every time she wanted to introduce you to him, you fled from the scene, leaving Higuchi alone when Chuuya went to see what she wanted - making a complete fool out of herself. This time Higuchi held your hand like a captive, so you wouldn't escape again. "Get a hold of yourself, [Y/n]-chan! You want to meet him in person don't ya? What is your problem?" the blonde female asked, annoyed. As much as she liked you, she was tired of trying to introduce you to your crush.

"I don't know what to say to him.. What if he doesn't like me? What if he smiles and my knees get weak.. I am not ready to meet him!" you mumbled, trying to cover your red face behind your sleeve as Higuchi dragged you through the corridors of the base. You weren't even sure if you should be here, it was the mafia after all. Though Higuchi reassured you that nobody would harm you and they would behave. "Why wouldn't he like you? You are cute, and as far as I can roughly assess, you are his type. Please don't faint when you see him." she said, pushing the door open to a fairly big room. It looked like sort of a living room with a big table and several seats in the middle of the room.

You gulped when a familiar looking figure stood up, adjusting his fancy hat and made his way to Higuchi and you slowly. "Good timing Chuuya-san. This is the person I wanted you to meet. [L/n], [F/n]. [Y/n]-chan, I know you already know his name, but this gentleman is Chuuya Nakahara." Higuchi said with a smile. Chuuya raised his brow at her words. "This young lady already knows my name? How come?" he asked in confusion while he looked you over, giving you a small nod as greeting.

Oh shit, he was much more attractive when he was closer. Your knee shook in anticipation and you made a decision before you collapsed before him: You hid behind Higuchi and hold onto her blazer, trying to calm your poor pounding heart. Chuuya blinked. "What's with her?" he asked. Higuchi sighed and shook her head. "Nothing against you. She's just .. overly shy." she explained, making Chuuya chuckle. "I see. You don't have to be afraid young lady. I don't bite. Well, most people at least." he smirked, making the butterflies in your stomach go wild. "I.. uh..." you stuttered and peaked behind Higuchi with your head. "It's nice to meet you, Nakahara-kun." you managed to say after 5 minutes of silently staring at him.

Chuuya closed his eyes for a second before he took a step back. "Ah, and such a cute voice. No need for too much formalities. Chuuya is fine." he chuckled. Higuchi grinned. She already sensed there was something between Chuuya and you. "You are in a fairly good mood today." Higuchi joked, earning a slight growl from the male. "Is that a problem?" he hissed lightly before he cleared his throat and turned back to you. He had to hold back his hot-headed temper to not frighten you to death. "Well, I have some business to take care of. Chuuya-san be nice to [Y/n]. See you later." Higuchi winked and left. "What? Wait! You can't do that Ichiyou-chan!" you yelled after her.

After the door closed, you slumped back in one of the seats, sighing heavily and covering your red blushing cheeks behind your hands. Chuuya remained silent, but you saw from the corner of your eye that he had to hold back his laughter. "Well, it seems Higuchi-chan put your head in the lion's mouth, how people like to say." he said and took his hat off to lay it on the table. He may have thought it was rude to carry a large hat during his first meeting with a lovely young lady. Plus they were alone.

"To be honest.. I didn't expect you to be so.. kind." you mumbled after you collected as much courage as you could. Chuuya sighed and shook his head. "Higuchi told you horror stories about me then." he joked, but you didn't get this and wailed your hands in panic. "No, no, no! She didn't.. But.. well.. since you're in the mafia I expected you to be.. rather cold and rude. Like Akutagawa-kun." you said. "Don't compare me with that brat. I am much more mature than Akutagawa and know how to treat people. And, I have no reason not to be kind. You're not an enemy, are you?" he smirked, making you blush even more. Holy.. this smirk should be a sin for it's sexiness..

"I guess so.." you whispered, fiddling with the hem of your shirt. Chuuya remained silent and watched you for a while. "You look as if you need something to drink. Wanna have some wine?" he asked. "No, thank you. I have a low tolerance for alcohol." you smiled. Chuuya chuckled while he poured two glasses anyway. "Me too. That doesn't stop me from enjoying the wine though." he said and pushed one glass into your hand. "Be my guest [Y/n]-chan."

… you had no choice.

Chuuya took a massive liking to you after that day. He loved your shy behavior around him; it felt refreshing to chat with you and forget the worries of Port Mafia for a while. Though you had a hard time every time you spent time with him because he was the biggest tease ever. He loved to see you as a blushing mess and stuttering incoherent phrases. He loved it. And there was another feeling he started to grow when he was with you, but he couldn't put a finger down on what it was yet.

Although he was a mafia executive member, he tried to be normal around you and take you to public places like every normal couple. You weren't a couple officially yet, but everyone in the Port Mafia joked around – especially Tachihara who kept asking you when your wedding would be. Of course those sentences left you blushing at the thought, and Chuuya used to it as you would collapse to no end when with him. Though he used his Ability to hold you stable.

It was a bright, sunny day and Chuuya invited you to a shopping trip. At first you had declined, not seeing why he would buy you clothes, but this man was so stubborn so you gave up arguing quickly. (not to mention that you can't say 'no' to such a cute face.) And now you were here at the shopping mall. "You don't have to do this Chuuya-kun." you said, feeling slightly guilty to use his money. "We had this discussion before [Y/n]-chan. You need new clothing for the gala that the boss will hold for Elise's birthday." Chuuya explained, getting tired of discussing this with you. "He really likes Elise, doesn't he?" you sighed and looked for a dress. Your eyes fell on a [f/c] dress with many frills around the neckline and sleeves. "Do you think this one would look nice on me..?" you asked and pointed at the dress.

Chuuya shrugged. "Try it on to find out." he suggested. You went into the changing room and changed into the dress only to find out its zipper was on the back of the dress. "..Chuuya-kun?" you helplessly whined. "What?" you heard his voice from the outside. "..The zipper is on the back.. Would you mind helping me?" you asked. When he didn't respond, you panicked a little. "Chuu-"

„Shush, I am right here." the closeness of his voice startled you. How did he even enter the changing room without any sound? Your cheeks heated up when you felt his gloved hands on your bare back, pulling up the zipper. "T..Thank you." you managed to say and turned around. Now you realized how close you both were as your noses were almost touching. "So.. what do you think?" you asked nervously, fiddling with a frill from your neckline. Chuuya's gaze fell on your cleavage at your actions. He cleared his throat and pushed his hat down to his eyes. "It looks good on you. Though you need better fitting underwear since your bra is showing.." he mumbled, his hand pointing up.

Your face was now bright red in embarrassment and you stood there, frozen. "Well.. change back into your clothes, I'll buy you this dress and then look for underwear." he spoke and left the changing room before his nose began to bleed. "W..Wait, the zipper!" you yelled after him. Chuuya stopped and touched your dress with his hand. "Gravity Manipulation.."

You blinked when the zipper opened by itself without him touching it at all. ".. you must be the laziest person in the world when you get dressed." you sighed making him chuckle. "Maybe you'll find out someday~" With that and a red substance dripping from your nose he left the changing room. He was such a tease.

When you were in the underwear section, you felt terribly embarrassed. Not only because you were looking for underwear, but because Chuuya was watching you and able to see every fabric you are touching - to check if it fits your outfit. "Try this out." he suggested, giving you a color matching lacy set of underwear. You blushed from just touching the material. You went to the changing room without a word and felt really hot in this underwear. "Chuuya, I don't think this is the underwear I should wear.." you sighed and went out to show him. His face was as red as yours when he looked you over.

He gazed at your long legs up your thighs, your slender arms and how the lacy bra framed your supple breasts. In other words you were absolutely stunning and that left him speechless. "Chuuya..?" you asked, walking up to him. Eventually he snapped out of his naughty thoughts and grinned, tracing his hands down your bare sides. You shivered at his touch and tried to take a step back. "Cute. Don't say you shouldn't wear this." he grinned, his hand traveling up your shoulder to your neck. You were a blushing mess again thanks to him. Your mind went absolutely blank and Chuuya seemed to be enjoying the moment.

"...What are you two doing? Chuuya, can't you at least go in the cabin with her to seduce her?" this voice startled both of you. That was Ougai's voice. You turned to the voice and saw Ougai with Elise and Tachihara - who was carrying lots of bags. It seems they were shopping for Elise too. "It's not what it looks like!" you wailed. Chuuya chuckled lowly and pulled you close to his chest from behind you. "And if it was, what it looks like?" he whispered in your ear. "C..Chuuya.." you mumbled. "Oi, don't make her faint again. Higuchi's going to kill you." Tachihara snickered. Chuuya grinned and blew in your ear, making your whole body shiver. "At least I don't drop her, do I?" he smirked. Elise looked nonchalantly between Tachihara and Chuuya before she looked at you. "Nice underwear. Rintarou-san get me this too!" she demanded, bored. "But Elise." Ougai chuckled. "You are a bit too young for this." he said. "Yeah, at least wait until you grew some boobs-" Tachihara was knocked out by Ougai after this. "Oh, who is going to carry the bags now? Chuuya?!" Ougai grinned and turned back only to see both of you disappeared.

Chuuya took you bridal style and used his Ability to escape without noticing. Now you were flying in the air in nothing other than lacy underwear. "C..Chuuya?!" you said, feeling embarrassed. "I'll pay later." he chuckled. "That's not what I meant.."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the evening of Elise's birthday party, you felt really nervous. Everyone stared at you and tried to get one dance with you. Of course, Chuuya got rid of all those idiots that dared to come near you. He'd developed a sort of a protective instinct around you. Maybe he was jealous?

It wouldn't be a crazy party if Dazai had not been around, taunting Chuuya and making fun of him. Tachihara told him, that Chuuya had a very soft spot for you and you lose your shy nature when drunk. Seeing this as good opportunity to get a good show, Dazai managed to put some highly alcoholic alcohol in your drink without anyone noticing. So after you drank it, you felt dizzy.

Chuuya caught you before you stumbled into him. "Are you alright? You seem drunk." he said, holding you close. You snickered, cuddling against his chest. "No, I am good. Ne, Chuuya, you look gorgeous today." you slurred, making Chuuya both blush and sigh. "I'll bring you to your room. You need rest." he said and tried to carry you bridal style. However you took his hands and stared at him. "No! I want to dance!" you insisted. "...you can't dance." he bluntly said, stating the facts he experienced when he saw you practice for this night. "I want to dance with you!" you repeated, ignoring his comments. "Fine.." He wasn't able to say 'No' to you after all~

He pulled you to the middle of the dance-floor, taking your hand and putting his other on your waist. You snuggled up against him, putting your hands around his neck. "Thank you Chuuya. I love being around you." you admitted, though in drunken state. Chuuya smiled and pulled you closer, burying his nose in your neck. "I feel the same way. Though I would be happier to hear you say those things when you're sober." he teased you and twirled you around. "Big meanie, I am not too drunk to say what I love." you responded, looking up to him. "So, what else do you love?" he asked with a slight grin. "You."

Suddenly he stopped and blinked. "I love you, Chuuya Nakahara. I want to marry you and have many kids. Oh and a dog so that Dazai never visits us~" you said, while having drunk hiccups after every second word. Chuuya blushed like mad, the music stopped right when you began to confess. Everyone was able to hear your words.

Your dizziness disappeared slowly after you realized your words. "Oh.. no.. no.. what have I said? I am so deeply sorry!" you bowed and ran away, your red face matching Chuuya's right now. He stood there for a few seconds before he followed you.

He found you in your room, sitting on your bed with both hands covering your face. "I am such an idiot." you sighed, shaking your head. "[Y/n]-chan, look at me." he spoke calmly. "..." Chuuya sighed, walking closer. "Look at me." he repeated. "..No." you whined. He bent before you, taking both your hands in his, removing it from your face slowly. Your teary eyes shone lightly before you felt something warm on your lips. He kissed you. In utter shock your body caved in, falling backwards and taking Chuuya with you. Now he was hovering over you, kissing you passionately. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away, grinning like an idiot. "Can you repeat what you said earlier?" he breathed against your lips. "They say, drunken people speak the truth." he chuckled. You blushed and pulled him back into a second kiss. "It was the truth. I love you Chuuya. From the bottom of my heart." you told him, making him smile sincerely. "I love you too, [Y/n]. Though I hope you don't lose your cute, shy nature. It's fucking adorable when you blush." he smirked, biting your neck lightly.

"You are more adorable when you blush, Chuuya." you retorted, making him chuckle against your skin. "I have an idea to make us both blush, though it is rather arousing~" he purred with a husky voice. "...HIIII." … you fainted.

Well, that was the beginning of a cute relationship..


	14. Dazai Osamu x Immortal Reader

[Your POV]

I've had enough. This life is slowly pissing me off. How long am I supposed to exist at all? I stopped counting decades ago. At first I loved my Ability of being immortal, but after seeing my family, friends and more people die, I am just sick of being alive.

Why can't I die already? Tch, suicide maniacs would be proud if they had watched my attempts to kill myself. That fucking Ability of mine refuses to grant my wishes. But seriously, what do I have left in this world? I am alone. Alone since my husband, children and grandchildren died. Though it felt kind of odd to see my grandchildren looking older than me. I don't age and I can't die..

Today is one of the many days I try to kill myself, the good old drown in the river. Even though I already know it won't work, I'll try nonetheless since my hopes never vanished. So, I jumped into the river and waited. How many days would I last until someone sees me here and helps me out? Of course I never felt more alive than this. Gnah, this is so frustrating..

[Normal POV]

Dazai escaped from the Agency after Kunikida made him work on a big pile of paperwork. The dark haired male managed to give Atsushi his work before he disappeared. Enjoying his 'free time', he walked around to look for a nice place to kill himself. "Maybe I should myself drown in the river~ This time it'll work for sure." Dazai sang and was about to jump, when he saw another person in the river. "A fine young lady tries to kill herself? WITHOUT ME! I can't leave her beautiful body to die alone!" he yelled in a heroic pose and jumped after you.

After he got you out of the river, you sighed and looked at the male. "Thanks for interrupting dumbass. I hoped this time it would work.." you mumbled, sitting next to him. Dazai watched as you pulled your knees to your chest and buried your face between them. "You remind me of myself young lady." he chuckled and remembered his first meeting with Atsushi where he said almost the same phrase. "Young lady..? Wow.. I'm flattered." you chuckled sadly. Dazai blinked. "What's your name? I don't want to address you just as young lady." he said. "[Y/n]. And if you would know my exact age, your eyes would pop out." you sighed. "What a beautiful name~ My name's Dazai and a sweet young lady such as yourself must have a good reason to kill herself. How old are you, if I may ask?"

"How old would you guess?" you asked him. Dazai put his finger under his chin, thinking for a bit. "Roughly 25 at most." he suggested, making you laugh wholeheartedly. "Oh.. wow thanks. Well, I reached 190 last year I think. But I stopped counting long ago." you snickered. Dazai's face fell instantly and he was not sure if you were joking. "Are you serious?" he asked, blinking in surprise. "Yeah.. You see my Ability makes me immortal. I can't die and I don't age. It's so frustrating.." you sighed, a few tears streamed down your face. Dazai was unsure how to respond, so he took a bandage from his arm and dried your tears. "Maybe I can help you." he said with his usual smile. "I have an Ability too. I can nullify every Ability with a single touch." he explained.

Your eyes went wide. "Is that true..?" you asked, taking his hands in yours. Dazai smiled and nodded. "We can do a lovers suicide together!" he chirped, his eyes glimmering with delight. You chuckled a bit. This stranger was weird but very handsome and charming. "Sounds like a plan. Why do you want to kill yourself though?" you asked him. Dazai smirked. "It's kind of appealing to have a perfect and beautiful suicide. I don't care what others think if I only can die in piece with the person I love."

"..and yet you ask a complete stranger to do a lovers suicide? Do you even know the meaning of 'love?" you asked him. Unlike him you experienced true love and the death of your lover pained you so much, that you never loved again. "Of course I do! But that doesn't matter. If I find a fine lady, that has the same wish, pure love will grow." he nodded as if he was dead serious. You chuckled. It was a while since someone made you smile but somehow Dazai was very charming. Though it may not have been his intention at all.

"Don't give me that look [Y/n]. I know it seems odd from a stranger, but I am serious. Let us die together, yes?" he asked with a childish voice. You sighed. "I am not your lover, but I want to die as much as you seem to. Let's die Dazai-san." you smiled, making his heart flutter in anticipation. "YAY!"

„NO. Nobody dies here." Dazai froze and he looked slightly behind him. You saw a blond guy with glasses, stomping his foot angrily. "Kunikida-kun you have the worst timings to show up." Dazai sulked, turning away with crossed arms. You blinked and looked between both males. Kunikida approached you and pulled Dazai up by his collar. "I am sorry miss. I hope you don't feel harassed by this idiot. My deepest apologies. Say sorry too, bandage-wasting idiot." Kunikida hissed.

"I am sorry.. that I hadn't met you sooner my dear [Y/n]-chan. Wait for me, then let us di- ah Kunikida-kun that hurts!" Dazai wailed when he was pulled back by his partner leaving you dumbfounded. After you regained composure you smiled at yourself and recalled your meeting with this strange person. He was kind of refreshing in your lonely life. Maybe it wasn't that bad to be alive.

Time passed and you found yourself in Dazai's company often. Whether you met him during an attempt to kill yourself, or he found you strolling through the park, looking for stray cats to feed. You enjoyed his company a lot and with the passing of time, Dazai and you got closer. He rarely suggested a double suicide anymore which made you wonder since he talked about nothing else in the beginning. So, Atsushi was sent to your side to take care of both of you; ensuring that you two were not doing something in that way. "Ne, [Y/n]-chan, Dazai-san stopped trying to kill himself for a while now. I think you are the reason for that." Atsushi smiled, making Dazai blush and cover the poor boy's mouth. "Shuush Atsushi-kun." Dazai whispered, being unusually nervous today. "I am?" you chuckled, being in a much more good mood lately. "Haha Atsushi-kun's just kidding. I try to kill myself almost every day." Dazai chuckled, putting his arm around you. That was something he did often. You are so close to each other that you didn't even notice when you hug or made fun fights with him ending up hovering over you.

"Without me..?" you asked, more jokingly. Dazai chuckled and pressed you closer to his body. "Of course. I can't let such a woman die. That'd be a sin." he breathed near your ear. Atsushi smiled and remained silent, being happy for Dazai to finally find someone who changed his will to die. "Then it would be sin if you die too Dazai-kun." you answered, laying your head on his chest, feeling the warmth that radiated from him. The taller male chuckled more and raised your head by putting his index finger under your chin. "Don't say such cute things [Y/n]-chan." he smirked, his lips slowly closing the distance between yours. "But it's the truth." you said, smiling.

For a few moments you looked at each other. It was like a magic moment, only you and him. You felt a gaze on your form, as well as Dazai, so you both turned to Atsushi who was watching you with the biggest smile ever. "You are so cute together." he admitted, making you both blush. "Atsushi-kun I think you should go for a while~" Dazai sang, waving his hand to motion the boy has to leave. "I'm sorry but Kunikida-kun ordered me to take care of you." Atsushi said with an apologetic smile. "But you can get us some ice cream yeah?" you asked him.

Atsushi blinked, before he nodded. "I'll be right back. Don't even think of running away!" the man tiger smiled and ran towards the ice cream vendor. "Alright, let's hide before he comes back." you whispered. Dazai chuckled and took your hand, running away to the park. Finally some privacy with the man you loved. You never thought you would feel this way again, but it happened.

"So.. how about a lovers suicide now?" you asked, trying to get to know if he really changed his mind. Dazai sighed, dropped himself on the meadow and pulled you to his lap. "I'll repeat myself as much as you want [Y/n]-chan. I won't sin by letting you die. You're a precious, pure soul that has to be protected. So make sure you found another protector after I die some day." he said, being dead serious. His tone made your heart clench and you grabbed his vest. "No.." you whispered. Dazai blinked. "I never want someone again after you die. So please Dazai-kun, use your Ability as long as we live so we can die together when we grow old." you murmured, looking up to his surprised face. "Are you sure?" he asked. You smiled. "In my entire life of 190 years have I ever been that sure." you said, making Dazai blush at your resolved face.

Dazai remained silent before he smashed his lips against yours in a slightly forceful kiss. You were taken aback by this at first, but recovered eventually and kissed him back. He held onto your hips and deepened the kiss, making you gasp when he bit your lower lip for entrance. It kind of surprised you that he was that aggressive, but it seemed he had these urges for a while now. To finally make you his. A burning sensation in your lungs caused you to pull away, breathing heavily at that heated kiss. "I suppose this is a yes, Dazai-kun?" you chuckled. Dazai smiled when he cupped your cheek with his smooth hand. "I never thought I would ever say this, but.. I want to witness endless years with you. Never in my entire life have I felt this way. I love you, [Y/n]-chan. I love you so much, that it almost hurts." he joked, hugging you tightly.

"Dazai-kun, I love you too. Moreover, I want to spent the rest of my life at your side. Never leave me, love. Nullify my Immortality and die with me after a long, fullfiled life." you said, making him smile and blush. He kissed the top of your head and rested his chin on top of it. "I promise."

Atsushi stood a few meters away with ice cream, smiling softly. How would you have ever guessed to experience pure love again? And who would have guessed someone could change Dazai's principles?

END


	15. Slight Dazai x Reader x Chuuya

If there was one thing Chuuya hated about the alliance Ougai and Yukichi formed, it was that he had to see Dazai every day. But more than that, this bastard dared to try to hit on you. Among Port Mafia it was no big secret that Chuuya had fell head over heels for you and only Ougai knew his feelings were mutual. Though Chuuya would never admit that he was in love with you. Dazai on the other hand, loved you too. Every time he saw you, he was by your side, holding your hand and kept telling how beautiful you were and that he want to die with you.

Chuuya, however, was really pissed on these days and you didn't dare to go near him - that is what pained him. You tried to speak with him - to tell him that you only love him, but you lost your courage every time you saw his pained look.

After a meeting with Port Mafia and the Agency, Dazai grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the office. Chuuya watched, displeased, and decided to follow you. After Dazai finally stopped, he hugged you close. "Finally alone." he chirped, trying to kiss you. Though you never gave him a clear answer of your feelings, for him it was like a silent confession that you liked him back. "Stop it Dazai-kun." you told him, punching him in his face. He stumbled back and chuckled. "My, my you are quite aggressive today [Y/n]-chan. I bet shorty's behavior is contagious." he teased referring to Chuuya with shorty. "I warn you Dazai. Don't you dare to speak of him that lowly. I mean it." you hissed at him.

Dazai didn't seem to notice your seriousness because he hugged you tighter and hummed a love song. You sighed deeply, giving up in fighting him. He was stronger than you after all. "DAZAI!" this loud voice could only belong to one person. "Chuuya.." you managed to say before you got snatched from Dazai's embrace and two strong arms laid themselves around your shoulders. "Chuuya, you don't have to follow us everyday. Are you a fucking stalker? Leave [Y/n]-chan and me alone. We try to enjoy our love." Dazai sulked, trying to snatch you away from Chuuya's grip. The brown haired male growled lowly, taking a step back and hiding you behind him. "You'll never get her. Go and rot in hell, bastard!" Chuuya grumbled, pulling you closer to him.

He didn't see your massive blush when you felt his hands near your cleavage. You loved this man, you really did. But his signals were so mixed. One day he was like he wasn't interested you at all, but on the other hand he didn't want Dazai to have you either. "Why don't we let [Y/n]-chan decide? But I am sure she'll take me. I am way better than you." Dazai grinned. You sighed and pushed yourself away from Chuuya's grip. "Stop acting like brats. You are grown men. Goddammit I am so sick over your arguments!" you yelled at them. Seriously why can't they just leave you be? Or at least, why can't Chuuya finally confess to you to end this kinder-gardener's fight? "But.." both males stuttered in sync.

"Sorry, I didn't want to yell, but.." you began, looking down. "You can end this fight. Tell us who you love." Chuuya said, taking your hands in his. You looked up at him and were about to tell him that you only love him, but then you saw Dazai's pained face and courage left your body entirely. Though you didn't love Dazai, you felt bad for hurting his feelings. Both males waited for an answer but you just stood there, unable to form a single word. "If you can't make up your mind, then you'll need some kind of persuading~" Dazai smirked, snatched you away again and smashed his lips against yours. You were frozen and in utter shock while Chuuya watched with his mouth agape. "Fucking bastard.." he growled with clenched teeth before he took you back, smashing his own lips against your lips. "Dammit I love you [Y/n]! More as this bastard ever could! He would persuade you in his stupid double suicide! Do you think I would let the love of my fucking life die?!" .. well even for Chuuya he was cursing alot today, not that you minded.

Dazai was dead serious now. He was about to fight Chuuya until only one person would be alive to get your love. However you stood in between both men. "Stop it Dazai! You want my answer! I can give you my answer!" you yelled at the dark haired male. Chuuya blinked in surprise when you turned around to him and hugged him tightly. You kissed his lips filled passion as your arms flung around his neck. Chuuya's hand got a hold of your hips when he kissed you back. Dazai stood there in shock, he was unsure how to react now.

You chose Chuuya, not him. "Tch. It can't be helped then." Dazai sighed, scratching the back of his neck before he left. You watched his disappearing form, feeling bad for hurting him. Chuuya cupped your cheek, turning your face back to him. "I hope you don't regret that decision because I will NEVER let you go." he purred, kissing down your neck slowly. You closed your eyes and sighed in delight, loving his kisses and gentle touches. "No, I don't regret it. I just feel bad for him. Maybe I am too nice." you chuckled when he tickled your skin with his tongue. Chuuya grinned and kissed back up to your mouth, closing the distance in an instant.

"But you're an idiot too, fancy hat-sama." you teased him. "Excuse me?" he asked, raising a brow. "You should have told me your feelings dumbass! I always thought you didn't love me, that's why I was afraid of confessing to you." you told him. Chuuya blinked before he buried his face in your neck. "Yeah, I guess I am just a stubborn idiot. Forgive me?" he asked against your skin, making you shiver. "Already did." you whispered back, enjoying the tight embrace of the man you love.

Dazai was devastated at first, but he eventually got over this and made fun of your choice to date a short guy. However you shot back at that it is convenient to have a smaller boyfriend cause he has it easier to reach her breasts while standing. After this Dazai never fun of you again and you had a nice handy picture of a blushing mess Chuuya.


	16. Ranpo x Reader x Dazai

"Do you see her yet?" Ranpo asked, his face glued to the big window. Dazai stood beside him and hung out of the open window to have a better look. "No. Her graceful features are nowhere to be seen~" the dark haired male sighed, disappointed. You were supposed to be back from your mission today but it took longer than you expected. Ranpo and Dazai were worried sick since they both had a thing for you.

"You guys are embarrassing." Yosano sighed, looking at her nails out of boredom. "Aww Yosano-sensei is jealous that [Y/n]-chan gets all our attention." Dazai chuckled. Ranpo smirked and turned away from the window. "Not that you would have any chance against me. I am the best after all. [Y/n]-chan would never choose you over me." he black haired male said, full of confidence. Dazai smirked back. "Are you sure..~? Why would she choose such a lazy idiot like you?" he asked. Kunikida burst out laughing, a pretty rare sight. "Dazai, you are as lazy as Ranpo." he said, wiping a tear that formed out of laughter. "I am not! See, Ranpo is so lazy that he has to sit down while peeing just because he is too lazy to stand!" Dazai nodded. "Do you watch other men while they pee?!" Atsushi asked, flustered. Dazai chuckled. "Yep." was his reply that made the whole situation a bit awkward.

"Anyway, she has no reason to choose Ranpo. [Y/n] needs a real man." Dazai nodded, grinning to himself. "Show me a man. There is nobody in the entire Agency I would call a 'real man'" Yosano chuckled, earning a collective 'OI!' from the other males. Ranpo huffed in annoyance when Dazai snatched his glasses to put them on. "Oi, look at me. I am the great Ranpo-san. The best detective in the entire world! [Y/n]-chan choose me if you love small dicks~" Dazai mimicked and made some funny poses. Ranpo, however, got angry and tried to get his glasses back. He didn't even think that it was funny in the slightest. "Oh look at me, I am a suicidal maniac! I want to die, but I don't want it to be painful because I am a little pussy!" Ranpo hissed back, trying to mimic Dazai like he did with him.

"Hey! I am not a pussy. It's just not nice to endure pain while dying!" Dazai pouted, trying to keep Ranpo's glasses out of his reach. "You are really like little kids. Do you think [Y/n]-chan would want to take care of you in this state?" Kunikida sighed and rubbed his temples. "She can take care of me whenever she wants" Dazai grinned, hugging the air. "Dazai-san..? What you said about.. Ranpo's size down there.. How do you know..?" Atsushi asked then, perplexed. Dazai grinned. "The camera I installed in the men's bathroom told me~ oh and Kunikida-kun I never would have guessed that you shaved down there. You looked like an innocent boy." the dark haired suicide maniac giggled, even as he was being choked by both Ranpo and Kunikida. "BASTARD!"

"Uhm.. what the hell are you doing? What if clients see you this way? The reputation of our Agency will drop down to zero." you sighed, standing at the door frame and shaking your head in disbelief. "[Y/n]-chan.. how long were you standing there?" Ranpo asked, hoping you overheard a certain topic. "Well, I already heard your discussion even before I was at the Agency. Other pedestrians too by the way. Dazai, I hope for your own safety that you didn't install any cameras in the women's bathroom too." you said, preparing your fists for action. "Don't worry, I don't see Yosano or Naomi in this way. I only installed a camera in your own bathroom from your apart..- I mean I would never install a camera in your apartment!" Dazai corrected himself, waving his hands and running away when you chased him to punish this idiot.

It was the next day when Ranpo and Dazai decided to have a competition about getting your attention. You already knew that both males were interested in you and you felt flustered by that. But you couldn't even decide who you loved more. You fucking loved both, that was your dilemma. Instead of choosing one, you thought you could let both try to get you and see who's better. And that was exactly Dazai and Ranpo's plan actually. So you sat in the Agency and waited for one of the males to take action.

"[Y/n]-chan~ Wanna eat some candy with me? I got your favorite, [fave candy]." Ranpo smiled, waving the sweets in front of your face. You giggled and nodded, you loved sweets. Ranpo was satisfied and pulled you into his lap, feeding you the sweets. "You've got something on your lips." Ranpo chirped and bent to your face to lick away the chocolate. You blushed a bit, but loved his affection. It was rare for Ranpo to be such a sweetheart, but he was destined to win you over. "Thank you, Ranpo-san. You are cute." you said, making the male blush and grin. "Not as cute as you~" he said, hugging you tight and already seeing himself as the winner.

However the peaceful relaxation came to a sudden end when Dazai stormed through the door. "Ranpo you little bastard!" Dazai growled and walked to both of you. "Today was my day with [Y/n]-chan!" he hissed, snatching you away from him. Ranpo chuckled. "Well, all's fair in love and war. I am sorry Dazai, but I won't give her up so easily." he grinned. "Well, if everything is allowed.." Dazai grinned, pulling you closer and kissing you on the lips, making Ranpo's mouth agape. "Who kisses better?" he asked. "I mean.. if he ever kissed you." he teased, making Ranpo angry. "No, he didn't.." you said, flustered. "Well, that's something we can change, can't we?" Ranpo smiled, stealing you back from Dazai's grip and smashing his lips on your own.

He tasted like your favorite candy and his tongue licked your lips as if it were ice cream. "So.. who kisses better?" Ranpo asked, seeing in your blushing face that he clearly had won. Dazai grumbled. "I.. don't know.." you mumbled. The dark haired male took your hand and dragged you away. "Let's go somewhere without that prick." he said, and didn't even give you any chance to respond.

After that, you went to Dazai's favorite spot, the cafe, he sat down and sulked. "You pay him so much more attention than me." he whined, clinging to your side. "I don't. He is the one that is attached to me, exactly like you are." you giggled, patting his head lightly. "That's only because I love being around you~" Dazai said, pulling you into his lap and kissing your temple. You sighed in delight, loving every moment with both of them. That didn't helped you decide either. That was a real problem.. They wanted a decision from you, but they were both so cute and dedicated. "Dazai-san, I like you. I really do." you spoke, making Dazai snicker in victory. "But I also like Ranpo." you sighed. Dazai froze a bit before he tightened his grip. "Then let me make you forget him." he whispered, kissing you with more force than before. His hands wandered under your shirt and graced your bare back, making you moan.

Other customers watched you silently when Dazai sat you on the table, totally forgetting you are in public. "It's not that easy Dazai-san. I can't decide because I like you both." you sighed, making the male above you stop his ministrations. He chuckled and nuzzled your neck. "But I don't want to share you with him. Too bad."

"NEITHER DO I WANT TO SHARE HER WITH YOU!" Ranpo yelled, storming in from the door to you and pushing Dazai away. He pulled you into his arms in a protective manner and looked at Dazai, before he turned to you. "Now or never, choose one of us." he said. Dazai nodded, crossing his arms for an answer.

You gulped and thought for a bit. "Alright.. I.. choose..."

…. and who you choose, dear reader-chan, is up to you :p


End file.
